


Tales from The Campfire

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Break Up, Campfires, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M, Medicine, Mental Breakdown, Naked Cuddling, Other, Short Stories, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, imagine, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 23,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: This is where I shove all my drabbles and imagines for my lovely cowboys.99% of these are gender-neutral :)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Flaco Hernández/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 100





	1. Before you Read

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr, Twitter, etc are all under @MALLR4TS
> 
> If you're looking for headcanons, click here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809886/

HELLO

This is just a mishmash of all my requests/prompts. Feel free to send in requests (when they're open) on my tumblr, under the same username as this!

Please check out my ' _rules for requesting_ ' page before you request anything as this covers all my limits, characters I write for, etc. If you're still uncertain after reading that page, feel free to ask anyway, and I'll let you know if I can write it or not!

If you're looking for headcanons, you can find them here: [https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837005](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809886/chapters/70467861)

Stay groovy,

-MALLR4TS


	2. gn!Reader x Arthur - A Romantic Night in Town

**imagine** it’s late in the evening, border lining the night. Arthur’s taken you into town tonight, dressing himself up in some fancy attire and treating you to a few rounds in the saloon. He’d given you the usual speech, saying “it ain’t much” as he began buying the rounds, but any gesture, no matter what size, means the world to you, especially coming from Arthur.

He wants to show the world that you’re his, starting with the little saloon the two of you spend the night in. You were constantly on his lap, sharing a bottle with him, savouring the taste of liquor on his lips as you kissed him. There was the occasional mocking comment from strangers nearby but to your surprise, Arthur paid them no mind; he only had his eyes, ears, and focus on you. 

The night began to wind down and you were dragging Arthur to your rented room, restraining yourself from undressing him as he continued to stop you in your tracks just to kiss you up against the wooden walls. You finally made it to the bedroom and clothes were finally shed, pushing the cowboy onto the bed and placing his hat on your head as you told him to ‘giddy up!’ 

The laugh he let out came straight from his chest, eyes squinting as he looked up at you hungrily, watching you roll your hips against his, exchanging much more than flirtatious looks and body heat. 

But now you were resting against his chest, your cheek pressed against his thick fur, his arms lazily around you as he kisses the top of your head yet again, mushy as always. And to think, you could have considered this man intimidating when you first met; his size, deep voice, and burly personality telling you what you thought you needed to know. But Arthur is merely a puppy, but only to you. 

The tips of his fingers are rough from years of labour, yet they still feel soft on your skin, trailing up your arms and settling in your hair. He gives you his attempt of a head massage, perfect as always, your skin tingling and your eyes falling shut. For once, Arthur doesn’t begin excusing his lack of skill, probably knowing that you’ll protest and reassure him that he’s doing more than okay. 

And it is more than okay, not just the massage, but the man whose arms you find yourself in. His chest continues to fall calmly, your pillow moving, but he’s more than comfortable enough to lull you to sleep, Arthur falling shortly after as he coddles you like a teddy bear, one of the few comforts in his rough life.


	3. gn!Reader x Flaco - Naked Cuddles

  
**imagine** it’s a cold winters night, but despite the chill outside, you and your lover are naked with a thick blanket pulled over the two of you, resting on the couch in front of the fireplace. You can hear the pitter-patter of rain outside, tapping on your windows and the walls to your cabin. The fireplace continues to crackle, and your eyes fall shut when Flaco reaches up to gently run his fingers through your hair.  
  
It took almost a year, but the two of you finally did it. You’ve escaped the Pinkertons and moved so far away that they’d never bother chasing after either of you. You’re living in a state where Flaco surprisingly isn’t wanted, and that means the two of you can lie low and relax. You’re no longer shivering up in the Grizzles, the two of you always clung together for warmth, but now you’re clung together for love.  
  
“Are you okay, amor?” Flaco suddenly asks you, breaking you out of your little daydream.  
  
“Always,” you tell him.   
  
“Mhmm. Good. I can always sense when you’re thinking,” he replies.  
  
“I was just thinking about how far we’ve come.”   
  
“I think about that too, you know. A lot, actually. And I’m always glad that we’re here now,” Flaco says as his arms tighten around you.   
  
He places a kiss on your forehead, his facial hair brushing against your skin, a feeling that you’ll never get tired of. Flaco’s eyes fall shut as his cheek rests against the top of your head, his chest rising and falling heavily as he eventually nods off to sleep. You join him shortly after, your head resting on his broad chest, hands sprawled across his body.   
  
You’ve both made it, and now you can enjoy the rest of your life with Flaco by your side. No more law to worry about, no more bears or the fear of freezing to death. It’s just you and him in your little home, surrounded by nature and some well-needed peace and quiet.


	4. gn!Reader x Micah - Nighttime Routine

**Imagine** you spend every night sitting by the campfire, unable to sleep as always. Micah begins to join you, also unable to sleep and slowly over time, the two of you start getting to know each other.

You start with general conversations, small comments here and there, eventually diving into much deeper things, including the reasons behind why both of you struggle to sleep at night.

It becomes a routine, and you just can’t skip it. One night, you’re tired for once, but you still take a seat next to him despite the bags under your eyes. He notices that you’re tired straight away and orders you to go to bed, but you tell him that you just want to stay up for 10 minutes, then you’ll sleep. He rolls his eyes and takes a seat beside you.

Micah is nattering away but quickly shuts his mouth when your head leans against his shoulder. You’ve fallen asleep on him, and Micah feels his heart go warm for the first time in his life. He can’t bring himself to wake you, so he lets you rest against his shoulder as he stays up a little longer, eventually falling asleep against you.

You wake up in the night to find Micah asleep cuddled up to you, and despite not wanting to wake him, your bones are aching from the uncomfortable position. You prod him awake, softly asking him if he wants to move with you to your tent. He mutters out a half-asleep “sure,” and gets up, practically falling onto your bed as he enters your tent. Micah puts his arm out and you cuddle up to him, neither of you saying a word.

Micah’s gone by the time you wake, but from then on, both of you spend every night by the campfire before going to bed. Neither of you can sleep without the other, but at least the both of you are finally able to sleep for once.


	5. gn!Reader x Micah - A Green Gift

**imagine** that Micah is evesdropping into your conversation one day, trying to figure out what you like so he can get you something nice in hopes of winning you over.

He overhears you say something odd but well, if that’s what you like then, alright?

Micah approaches you the next day, his hands clasped together, telling you he’s got “a little something special for you.”

You put your hands out and Micah drops the item into yours, his enclosed hands covering up his surprise, until he moves them away.

There it is… a frog… sitting on the palm of your hand. “I heard you like ‘em so I uh, thought I’d find one for you…”

The green companion looks up at you in utter confusion, its mind telling you that Micah had spent all morning running after it through the thick swamps of Bluewater Marshes, eventually capturing it, out of breath and exhausted.

“Well…?” Micah questions. “You like him?” he uncertainly asks, awaiting your reply…

🐸


	6. gn!Reader x Micah - Finding Comfort from Nightmares

**imagine** you’re up late one night, or maybe early, it’s dark and everyone’s asleep, but you’ve no idea what the time is. You’ve had nightmares again, and what’s the point in trying to sleep if you know they’re only going to come back? 

So you rest by the fire, staring into it, your brain and body feeling beat up from the trauma and lack of sleep. You wrap your blanket over your shoulders tightly. It’s the closest thing you can get to comfort, until he arrives; the other camp member that also struggles with sleep. 

“Same old?” Micah asks you as he takes a seat beside you, leaning back against the log. 

“Mhmm,” you say as you nod.

“Well,” Micah sighs, “C’mere then, sweetheart,” he says, putting his arm out, beckoning you over with swift hand motions.

You take your usual spot, shuffling between Micahs legs, lying back against his chest as Micahs arms wrap around your waist. He tucks you into your blanket, making sure you’re warm and comfortable. 

You feel your lungs deflate, letting out a breath of air that you didn’t even realise you were holding. Micah does his usual, one hand coming up to start stroking your hair as you snuggle down into the curve of his neck, his chin resting on top of your head. 

And if you want to cry, feel free to do so. Micah mocks a lot of things, but he could never mock something that he himself struggles with. 

“Let it all out, it’s alright. Micah’s here for ya,” Micah tells you, feeling your tears dampening his collar. He places a gentle kiss on your head, cooing and hushing you, holding you tightly. 

It’s a lot easier to fall asleep when you’re wrapped in Micahs arms, and he agrees, managing to catch a few z’s himself. And even if he wakes up before you, he’ll stay put until you wake, not wanting to move as he knows he’s your safety blanket.


	7. gn!Reader - Bill - Bills tits

**imagine** you’re sat on Bills lap, as always. He’s the cosiest person in the camp and enjoys your company, especially when you’re curled up on his lap. You’d asked to sit on his lap one time when you were drunk, telling him he just looks so cosy, and he struggled to reply “w-well, yeah… yeah sure…” as he was so flustered from your comment. 

Normally, you’d just curl up against him and relax, maybe share a drink together, but the same thing catches your eye every single time. You’re a little drunk and that’s helped give you the confidence to do this, and hell, it’s dark out and nobodys around, so why not? 

Bill’s wearing one of his many flannel shirts, the top few buttons undone to show off his collarbones and thick coat of chest hair. This is how he always wears his shirts, and you’re certain he wears them innocently, but the sight gets you flustered every single time. 

You begin by fiddling with the buttons and Bill doesn’t pay much attention to it as this isn’t the first time that you’ve fiddled with them. But this time, you accidentally pop another button open and _oh god._ His shirt is opened just to the bottom of his pecs and _oh no_ , you can’t help that your hand reaches out to run over his chest, following the way his hair flows, admiring just how strong he is.

You’re practically fondling his tits at this point, accidentally brushing your fingertips over his nipple a few times whilst you’ve become so fixated on playing with his tits. Bill hasn’t said a word, but you suddenly realise how tense he is when he lets out a cough. 

Whoops. Maybe you should have asked him first? But you’re sure Bill would have pushed you off him if he didn’t want this. Your eyes peek up to meet his and he’s the most vibrant shade of red you’ve ever seen. The man can barely make eye contact with you, and you have to ask him if he’s alright as he looks like he’s about to pass out. 

“W-what? Yeah… Yeah I-I’m fine. Why you ask?” Bill manages to mumble. 

“You look a bit flustered,” you reply, not realising how innocent you sound as if you weren’t just fondling his tits moments ago.

“Me? Nah… Nah I ain’t… You… You is….” Bill stumbles. He finally begins to string some form of reply together, but his mind goes blank when you place your hand on his chest again, fingers running gently over his thick hair. 

“You wanna take this somewhere else? Somewhere more private?” you question, knowing damn well how you’re making this man feel. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Bill blurts out before scooping you up and carrying you bridal style over to your tent.


	8. gn!Reader x Bill - An Important Question

**imagine** its a warm summers eve. You and Bill have spent the evening lounging by the lake, Bill using your thighs as a pillow whilst you gently play with his beard and hair.

For once, Bill isn’t wearing plaid. He insisted the two of you dress nice for your evening walk. So, Bills wearing nice black pants tucked over his boots, a white shirt, deep red waistcoat, and black fancy tie. He’s still got his cliché tatty brown hat on, that is currently resting on his chest.

You know somethings up, especially with how quiet he’s been, so you decide to ask.

“You alright, my love?” you ask as your eyes drift from the lake down to him.

“I’m fine. Why?” he questions.

“Well, you seem off. You’ve only called me pretty twelve times today,” you tease.

“How many times do I usually call you pretty?”

“Fifty four,” you laugh.

“Well, I guess I got a lot of catchin’ up to do,” Bill says as he scratches his beard.

“But really, sweetheart, whats the matter?” you gently ask, inviting Bill to speak if he chooses to.

Bill remains quiet for a second, looking out over the water. One of his hands remains holding his hat, the other going down into the pants of his pockets. You can see him fiddling with something. Maybe this was a stress related thing? You’ll find out eventually.

“Look, I err,” Bill mumbles as he sits upright, putting on his hat and shuffling, so he’s sat beside you. He takes your hands in his, so much smaller than his large bear paws. His hands feel clammy and tense, but you stay patient, giving him the time he needs.

“You…” Bill pauses again. “We err, we been together a long time now,” Bill states.

“Couple of years, yeah,” you smile at him.

“Yeah. And… this is real stupid, and I’m sorry if it ain’t what you want…” Bill trails off, frowning.

“Bill, I wanna be with you!”

“No no, I don’t mean that… Well, I do mean that! I err.. just look,” Bill takes one of his hands from yours and dips back down into that same pocket, removing whatever he was fiddling with moments ago.

“I know we joke about this a lot, and it’s real silly ‘n’ cheesy. But I was thinkin’… if you wanted.. we…”

Bill finally opens the palm of his hand, revealing the ring he has waiting for you.

“I nicked one of your rings to make sure it’s the right size… but I’m sorry if-“

You cut him off with a kiss, making the poor man even more flustered than he already was.

“Bill, you ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry for!” You begin to cry. “Go on, put it on,” you say as you put your hand out.

Bill’s still shaking a little but slides the ring on your finger, fitting perfectly.

“So… you is mine… for good?” Bill asks. He’s always doubted himself in this relationship, always worried you’re going to leave at any second. Maybe Bill’s ring on your finger was the safety blanket he needed all along.

“I’ve always been yours, Bill,” you sigh, wiping the tears from your cheeks. It’s then that you notice that Bill’s crying too, looking at you with puppy dog eyes as it finally sinks in that you truly are his sweetheart.

The two of you lean in, in sync this time, your kisses a little sloppier than usual, tasting of salt as tears continued to pour down your face.

Bill pulls you onto his lap, holding onto you for dear life, his heart thudding deep in his chest as he finally realizes that he’s going to be alright. Bill has you, and that’s all he needs.


	9. gn!Reader x Flaco - Sleepy Cuddles

**imagine** it’s another cold night in the Grizzlies, the snow comes down thick and fast, the wind roaring outside, but you’re cooped up in bed and surprisingly warm for once. You’re thankful that you made Flaco help you patch up his cabin as it no longer snows indoors; it’s always an odd feeling to wake up to snow falling on your face.  
  
You shift about in your half-asleep state, rolling onto your side, your eyes still shut. As you move, your sweetheart moves too. He’s still sound asleep but always moulds into your touch, his arm tightening around your waist as he pulls your back against his chest. Flacos breaths are hot on the back of your neck, along with the blazing body heat he always seems to radiate. Since the two of you started sharing a bed, you find yourself shedding less clothing every night, simply because both of you end always wake up in a sweat as you warm each other up so easily.   
  
Flaco’s still half-asleep, but as always, he kisses the back of your head a few times before snuggling against you, nuzzling you like a cat who loves their owner far too much. He lets out a deep breath and settles back down, returning to a deep slumber as you smile from his snugly affection. Your hands find Flacos, resting against them; he instinctively parts his fingers a little so yours can lock between his.   
  
Flaco will do anything to have you as close as possible to him. He loves to have your body tangled up with his, limbs knotted together as if you’re clinging onto each other for dear life. Who would have guessed that this outlaw and legendary gunslinger, who seems to have a rough exterior and his walls built up, is the biggest teddy bear you’ve ever met? You have the pleasure of knowing, and you adore seeing this side of him.   
  
He lets out another deep breath, his chest rising and falling heavily as he lightly snores. You drift back into a deep sleep with a smile on your face, thankful that you’ll always have Flaco by your side.


	10. gn!Reader x Arthur - Relaxing Together

**imagine** that sometimes you like to wander around the outskirts of the camp, enjoying nature, admiring it, wanting to just relax and be a part of it. You wander a good few meters away, placing a blanket down and just lying there, sprawled out on the floor, relaxing as you watch the leaves fall and the birds fly overhead.

Arthur finds you. It’s a funny sight to him, to see you just lying there, not a care in the world.

“What are you doin’?” Arthur asks, slightly chuckling. 

“Just enjoying nature,” you shrug, letting your eyes fall shut as you decide to focus on the surrounding sounds. 

“By lyin’ in the dirt?” He jokes. 

“Mhmm,” you nod. He’s right, you are just lying here, the blanket beneath you being a thin layer from the dirt below.

“You err, mind if I join you?” Arthur asks. He’s never done this before. He doesn’t get much time to just kick back and relax. He loves nature just as much as every other cowboy, but he’s not spent enough time just appreciating it. 

“Come join me,” you say, patting the space beside you. The blankets big enough for two, so he lies down beside you, resting his hat on his chest.

He’s quiet for a while, focusing on the life that surrounds him. Arthur eventually perks up, asking you what exactly you find peaceful about it, what parts you enjoy the most, what landscapes you’d love to see, etc. The two of you spend the afternoon talking away, the conversation eventually leading onto more personal and deeper things. 

Your hand accidentally brushes by his every now and again, but he doesn’t seem to mind, eventually just letting his hand rest beside you, knuckles touching, your heart thumping away. 

It’s nice to find someone who appreciates the earth as much as you do.


	11. f!Reader x John - A Helpful Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((au where abigail doesnt exist or somethin lol))

**Imagine** your horse has bucked you after getting spooked at their own shadow. No surprise there, they were a cheap horse, so you’re not surprised they were barely broken, but either way, they’ve bolted and left you with a sprained ankle. 

You’ve sat on the roadside like a poor abandoned puppy for a while now, and most strangers have ignored you or said they had places to be. Fantastic. Until this one stranger trots by. 

He’s got a bit of a cowboy aura to him, even his clothes are slightly wild, along with that long hair and scar across his cheek. He offers you assistance before you can even say anything. Your gut tells you to be honest, so you tell him what happened and say you’re not from around here, so you don’t know where the closest doctor’s office is. 

He tells you not to worry, that he only lives up the road, and he’s happy to give you a place to stay at his ranch until you’re better. You accept his offer because well, what else have you got to lose? He helps you up onto his horse and as he begins to trot away, you ask his name. 

“Marston. John Marston, and yours?” he asks. 

You tell him yours and like a gentleman, he refers to you by your surname, to which you quickly brush him off and tell him to call you by your first name. He has saved you, after all. 

The ride back goes smoothly, and he pulls up at his ranch. It’s a lot larger than you expected and clearly newly built. His home still has that freshly cut wood smell, and it nicely decorated, though you question why he has a taxidermy squirrel that looks just like him on his mantelpiece.  
  
John settles you down on the couch and offers you something to eat, to which you accept. He quickly introduces you to his son, Jack, a teen boy who looks like his father but doesn’t seem to act like him. Jack nervously says hello and tells his father he’ll make you some food whilst John tends to your wounds. 

There’s not much you can do with a swollen ankle, though John puts some ointment on it whilst telling you that you can have the spare room, and he’ll make Uncle sleep on the couch, whoever that is. 

The next few days are spent alongside John, mostly bound to the sofa or a chair on the porch. John spends a lot of his time beside you, not wanting you to feel lonely. Both of you get to know each other, and you quickly pick up on the way his attention is always drawn to you; his soft smile and laughter, his eyes always on yours, though he often has a nervous glint to him. 

During one afternoon, you come inside to find Jack on the couch reading a book, you begin talking to him about it, as you read yourself, and Jacks eyes finally light up for the first time. The two of you natter for hours about reading, and though you don’t know, John is in the kitchen making dinner, overhearing the whole conversation, his heart going warmer by the minute as he realizes how well you get along with his son. 

But when the time comes for you to leave, John can’t quite say goodbye, so he says that you’re always free to pop by.   
  
“And maybe, next time you’re around this area… maybe you’d like to come into town with me?” John asks, his eyes not on you for once. He seems so nervous, his hands slightly clammy as he stares at the ground.   
  
“I’d love to, John,” you tell him. John looks up at you, a bright glisten to his eyes and a smile on his face. 

“Well then, it’s a date!” 


	12. gn!Reader x Bill - Comfort when you need it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got a request for Bill comforting the reader who feels like they're useless :(

Bill scoffs, stuttering, stumbling all over his words. His face is visibly turning red, brows furrowing. His fists clench as he looks over his shoulder, making sure no ones around.

"Who the hell said that?" Bill almost shouts. You've not seen Bill get so worked up in a long time, and you weren't expecting him to get upset over this.

Bill had found you on the outskirts of camp, sitting beside a tree, having a little cry to yourself. You'd overheard one of the camp members calling you useless. Normally, petty little comments wouldn't get to you, but you had really been trying to pull your weight, assuming that you were always a valued member of the camp.

Bill overheard your sobs during his round on guard duty. He'd gently said your name as he approached. You wiped away your tears, feeling rather embarrassed that someone had caught you like this. It was too late, Bill knew you were crying and asked you why.

You were upfront and honest, saying you'd overheard a certain member call you useless.

"Now you... you ain't..." Bill huffs, leaning his gun against the tree as he kneels down beside you. "I ain't great with words but there's no way in hell that you is useless," Bill tells you.

"Thanks, Bill," you sigh, your eyes still fixed to the floor.

"No, I'm real serious," Bill tells you. He reaches out to place a hand on your shoulder, making you look over at him. "You ain't useless and you better stop thinkin' that, alright?"

"I'll try my best," you say, wiping your eyes again.

Bill goes to speak but stops himself. He pauses for a moment, staring at the ground then looking back over to you.

"Do you need a hug or sumthin'? I'm not great at comfortin' folk, but I can try my best."

Bills comment makes you smile, laughing a little. You nod.  
Bill sits down against the tree, parting his legs slightly. He leans forwards and gently grabs you by the waist, urging you to approach him. You shuffle over, nestling in between his legs. Your head rests in the crook of his neck, back pressed against his chest. You snuggle up to him, not feeling ashamed nor needy; you needed this.

Bill places one hand around your waist, the other coming up to gently run his hand through your hair. You can head the echo of his heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. His shirt is a lot softer than you expected, and he smells nice, having a natural manly musk to him.  
Bills chin rests on your head. You feel like a little lapdog but you're enjoying it.

"Is this workin'?" Bill asks, making you laugh. He stops his gentle strokes, feeling embarrassed.

"What you mean?" you giggle. "Course it is, I'm feelin' better already!"

"Oh, well that's good," Bill says as he gently pushes your head back down against his shoulder.

The stroking of your hair resumes, making your scalp tingle. You're feeling drained from your crying, and to be fair, it was pretty late.

Would it be a sin to fall asleep on him?

Bill doesn't mind.


	13. gn!Reader x Arthur - Reader gets hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request on me tumblr asked for a reader that gets hurt on the job and arthur feels like he's to blame!!! :(

"It's my damn fault," Arthur sighs as he sits on your cot beside you. He can't bare to look at you, to see those marks on your body, to hear you hold back on your whimpers of pain.

"I should have... I shouldn't have taken you for a start, but there was so many times I could have stopped this from happening."

"Arthur," you softly sigh. Arthur keeps his head forward, taking a deep breath before finally looking over at you. There are tears in his eyes and his bottom lip is shaking, clearly trying to hold the floodgates closed.

"You ain't gotta be sorry. I pestered you about that job for so long," you tell him. "It ain't your fault."

Arthur shakes his head, his eyes going back to the ground. "I shouldda put my foot down, shouldda said no. You're too persuasive, you know that?" Arthur lets out a soft laugh as he glances over at you. You give him a smile.

"Well, how about I persuade you one last time?" you ask.

Arthurs eyes dart over to you, "I ain't takin' you out on no more jobs. Don't you dare ask-"

"No, no," you cut him off. "I was gonna persuade you to cuddle me for a while?"

Arthur smiles, his eyes still glossed over. "Of course."

He kicks off his boots, leaving his hat and satchel on a crate in your tent. Arthur helps you move across, being oh-so gentle with you. Who knew that such a large, rough man could be as gentle as a feather?

He settles down on your cot, putting his arm out so you can lift your head and rest it on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around you. His other arm comes up to move the hairs off your face, gently stroking your head with the back of his hand. You can feel his shaky breaths, the uneven rise and fall of his chest, the clamminess of his hands.

Arthur places a gentle kiss on the top of your head. "Rest," he tells you.

You do as you're told, allowing yourself to fall asleep, knowing that Arthur will protect you for as long as he can. Once you're asleep, he allows himself to break down, wiping his tears away before they can fall on top of your head. He tries his best not to wake you, his hands softly gripping onto you as he mentally beats himself up for what he's done.

He places another kiss on your head, his cheek coming to rest against it. Eventually, Arthur also manages to fall asleep after planning all the many ways he's going to make this up to you.


	14. gn!Reader x Bill - Saying his real name during sex

Bill's fucking you far too well tonight, the way he's rolling his hips is oh so perfect. Shivers go down your spine with every thrust, your eyes shut, mouth slightly parted. Bills in the crook of your neck, kissing along your jawline, his nose accidentally bumping against your cheek every now and again.

Your hands are running down his back, nails gliding over his large frame and slightly sweaty skin. The two of you had been at it for a while now, enjoying a passionate night in the hotel you'd booked.

Bill had once confessed to you what his real name was, his family name, the name he both loathed and admired. Bill liked the name, being proud of his family's heritage, it just didn't suit him.  
He asked you not to mention it, and you swore you wouldn't.

You couldn't help what happened. You were so in love with this man, your mind fogging up in the heat of the moment. It just blurted out of nowhere.

"Oh!" You softly moaned as Bill hit that spot inside you. He hummed against your skin, his kisses trailing down to your neck as he nibbled at you.

"Shit. Oh... Marion!" you sighed, not clicking on to what you'd done until Bill had suddenly sat upright, staring down at you with wide eyes, his hands settling on your thighs.

He sat back on his knees, cock still inside you, frozen in the moment. "Bill?" you asked, tilting your head to the side slightly like a confused puppy.

That's when you realized what you'd just said.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, it just slipped out!" You told him, untangling yourself from him as you also sat on your knees. You lent forward to leave a few kisses on his cheek, your head resting on the crook of his neck as you tried to show him some affection without smothering him.

"Bill?" You asked, still not receiving any reply from him. You move your head from his chest, waving your hand over his eyes to try and get him to respond.

"You said my name," Bill finally replies.

"And I'm really sorry about it!" You tell him as you kiss his cheek again.

"I ain't so sure how I feel," Bill states you as his eyes flick off you, staring at the bed. His mind is running through a field of thoughts, trying to settle on a single feeling.

"I won't do it again, ever, I promise!" you tell him as you take a hold of one of his hands, your other hand resting on his chest, his thick chest hair brushing against your fingers.

"I..." Bill pauses. "Maybe you could... say it again, in the future. It's kinda alright... but only in this setting. I think it's a little... erm..."

"Romantic?" you ask.

"Yeah, that's the one. Romantic," Bill nods as he gives your hand a squeeze.

Bill gets under the covers, pulling you down with him, spooning you and pulling the covers over you. He kisses your temple before settling down behind you, your nude bodies pressed together, intimacy at it's finest.

"I ain't mad at you in any way," Bill tells you as his hand finds its way around your waist.

"Good. I know you'd tell me if you were," you giggle.

"Mhmm. I'd make you pay for it," Bill says as he kisses the back of your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. His hand moves from your waist, reaching down to cup your area, fondling with you.

"I thought you were tired?" you ask, your leg twitching slightly at the sensitivity.

"Never said I was. Just takin' a break," Bill tells you as he moves his kisses from the back of your neck, round to under your jawline. "We ain't done here yet."


	15. gn!Reader x Micah - Pity Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr said 'I hate micah so much but at the same time all I want him to do is pin me to the closest tree and tell me to take it.' big mood, same, big same, so hereeeee we gooooooooooooooooooo

Micah Bell is possibly the most disgusting being you've ever met. You can't even call him human, he's a spawn of the devil himself, here to plague the earth with his repulsive and chaotic ways.  
Saying you hate him is an understatement. This feeling you have towards him is more than hate, it's a whole series of emotions - anger, disgust, infuriated, frustrated, and so on. There was nothing more you want than death for this ratty man. Well, there was one other thing...

"You're bein' real good for me, sweetheart," Micah speaks into your ear in a low, raspy tone that sends a shiver down your spine. "You keep this up and I might have to reward you."

"Reward me how?" you ask, your hands clinging onto him for dear life, legs wrapped around his waist, trying your best not to fall to the ground as Micah has a lazy grip on you.

He lets out a chuckle before telling you "with my load. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asks, the grip on your ass tightens as he pushes you up against the tree more, finally holding you firmly so he can thrust into you at a better pace.

"Not much of a reward," you mock. Your comment makes Micah roll his eyes, nipping at your neck, moving up from your collar to your jawline.

"If you're gonna be smug about it then why are you lettin' me fuck you, hm?" He asks, pulling away from your neck to watch your reaction.

"Pity, I guess," you reply.

"Funny, real funny. You want me to go soft?"

"I won't be the cause of you losing your erection. We all know you can't keep hard to save your own life, Mister Bell," you tease, making Micah huff.

"I'm gonna have to fuck that attitude out of you," Micah states before slamming into you, knocking the air out of your lungs, along with any witty comeback you had planned.

You couldn't have picked a worse place to fuck. Right on the edge of the camp, close to the horses, behind the nearest tree you could find.  
How did you get into this situation? Well, a very drunk Micah approached you in attempts to flirt, and as much as you hate him, your lust betrayed you and you were quick to grab him by the scruff of his shirt and drag him into the forest, hoping that it was dark enough for nobody to see.

Thankfully, Micah fucks in such a way that you're almost silent. He was far too good and fucked so fast that you never had enough time to take a deep enough breath that would eventually turn into a moan. He doesn't seem to mind, if anything, the fact that he fucks so good you can't moan seems to go straight to his ego. He'll definitely be smug about this for the next few weeks. Maybe even years.

One of your hands moves off his shoulder, coming up to grip at his hair, his hat long gone as it fell to the floor ages ago. He seems to enjoy the way you tug at his locks, letting out a hum, moving his mouth back down onto your neck to continue turning your skin purple.

"Shouldda done this a long time ago," Micah tells you between kisses. "You know how long I've been waiting to fuck you? You're tighter than I ever imagined."

"So good at compliments, aren't you?" you reply with short breaths. Your hand remains tangled in his hair, your other one reaching down to touch yourself. As good as Micah is, it never hurts to help yourself. Micah seems to encourage it.

"Go on, keep playin' with yourself. I wanna feel how tight you get when you cum on my cock," he grunts, moving off your neck to watch you, enjoying the expressions you make as you edge yourself.

It doesn't take long for you to reach climax, giving Micah a short warning before you cum, your walls tightening around him. Micah lets out a moan, pushing himself deep inside you as he spills his load, panting heavily and resting his head on your shoulder.

For a man who you thought could never be kind, he kisses you tenderly, letting out praise between kisses before sliding out of you. He moves you off the tree, letting you untangle your legs from around his waist, lowering you to the ground.

The two of you clean yourself up, fussing at your clothes to try and make it less obvious that you were just getting pounded up against a tree. Once ready, you return to camp, Micah on your tail, his hand resting on the small of your back for a moment, lowering his head so he can talk to you quietly.

"Think I should get drunk with you next time. I'm sure you get just as bad as I do," he smirks.

"I couldn't think of anything worse," you jokingly scoff, turning to meet his gaze. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Micah nods, letting out his generic laugh.

You give him one last look before heading off into camp, probably going to find the nearest bottle of whiskey, so you can drink alone and beat yourself up for not only allowing this man to lust over you, but inviting him to do it again.

Micah watches you go before heading off in the opposite direction, smirking as he notices the far-too obvious mark on your neck. It's going to be hard to cover that one up.


	16. gn!Reader x Bill - Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a request for some Bill angst : (

Bill never annoys you. He never winds you up, never makes you mad, never pushes your buttons. But today he'd finally managed to do that.

You'd gone into Valentine with a few others, attempting to rob the bank. There was a set plan that everybody had been told over and over, but for some reason, Bill had decided to go against that and do things his own way.

The rest of the gang managed to complete the robbery, the two of you arguing like a married couple whilst looting the safes. Arthur had barked at you both to keep quiet whilst you exited the bank, trying to sneak past the law, but things didn't go to plan.

You evaded the law, escaping with all your loot and eventually splitting up. Bill decided to follow you, making your eyes roll as you tried your best to ignore him.

"Why you ignorin' me?" Bill asked over and over, eventually making you snap.

"Because you're an idiot, Bill! I can't believe you almost blew it for us!" You barked at him as you entered the forest north of Clemens Point.

"I didn't though. I was just tryna do things a little better," Bill replied, slowing down as he approached the hitching post.

"We had a plan. There was no need to do things your way," You groaned, hitching your horse as you de-mounted, picking up the bag of money that was stowed on the back. Bill followed behind, a few camp members looking over as they'd heard the two of you arguing from miles away.

"It was a stupid plan!"

"A stupid plan that worked! Look at this shit," you reply as you throw your bag of money at Bill. He attempted to catch it, but it fell to his feet. Scoffing, he picked the bag up, hoisting it over one shoulder. "The plan worked. We didn't need you to do things your own way. We're lucky that the others stepped in to fix your mistake!"

"Now, I was just tryna help out! Why is it whenever I try and do good, everybody scolds me for it," Bill rolled his eyes. He approached Dutch's tent, chucking the money in. "Well?" Bill asked as he turned around, assuming you were following him this whole time. He groaned as he realized you weren't, spotting you by your tent, storming over.

"Why'd you walk away from me?" Bill grunted as he approached you. Most of the camp were keeping an eye on the situation, knowing what Bills temper is like.

"'Cause I don't wanna talk to you," you reply, attempting to walk away but Bill's on your tail.

"Why?"

"Cause you almost ruined our mission," you huffed.

"But I didn't."

"You almost did."

"But I didn't! So why does it matter?"

"Bill! We had a plan. We had simple orders to follow. Can you not follow simple orders?" You turn around to speak at him, spooking Bill a little as he finally sees how pissed off you look. You're like a bull ready to charge, and Bill's about to get run over.

"Of course I can follow simple orders-" Bill scoffs, and you're quick to cut him off.

"Good! Well here's one for ya. Leave me alone!" You're practically shouting. Bill feels his heart drop, mouth hanging open. He attempts to swallow the lump in his throat, but it remains stuck there. He watches you walk away, storming out of the camp to go sit along the beach.

Bill notices the number of people that were watching the argument. "What are you all looking at?" he scoffs, his head hanging low as he walks off in the opposite direction, muttering to himself.

Hosea's already going after you, ready to work his magic and cheer you up, letting you vent to him if you choose to.

Bill finds himself sat on the edge of the forest, legs hanging over a small dip that lowers onto the beach. He's still grumbling to himself, reminding himself that he's not an idiot, that he can follow simple orders, that he was just trying to make the job go a little easier.

The image of your red face comes into his mind again. He's never seen you snap at him before. Sure, he's seen you beat men to an inch of their life, snap at folk who won't co-operate during robberies, and once saw you throw a man off a balcony for putting his hand on you. But to see you, his sweetheart, give that same expression to him made his skin crawl.

He's really pissed you off, and Bill finally realizes that now.

Bill feels sick. His heart feels heavy and that voice in his head is going into detail on how he's fucked it, that you're going to end things with him and never speak to him ever again.

Bill frowns when he feels a tear roll down his cheek, quickly wiping it away, beating himself up for how he's made you feel. He pushes his feelings aside, focusing on yours and how he can make it up to you.  
An apology seems like the most suitable answer. Maybe he'll offer to take you into town and spoil you with his share of the robbery, though he knows he doesn't even deserve his share to begin with.

He sits by himself a little longer, quickly wiping away any tear that manages to escape. Bill's not one for emotions, either bottling them up or drinking them away, so the fact that they're on the loose right now makes him want to run into camp and chug a beer. He doesn't, wanting to speak to you and right his wrongs.

Once Bill's collected himself as well as he can, he gets up, heading through the forest to find where you'd stormed off to. It's not too hard to find you, just follow the sounds of sobs and ranting.

Bill stops a few meters behind you, head dipped as he clears his throat, catching Hosea's attention. You know he's there, but you don't look over your shoulder, still in a foul mood at him.

"___, you mind if I talk to you?" Bill asks, his head still lowered, so Hosea can't see that he's been crying, though Hosea already knows.

You don't reply until Hosea places a hand on your shoulder.

"Fine," you reply.

"I'll leave you to two it," Hosea says as he stands up. "You be good to them, Bill," Hosea tells him before walking back to camp.

Bill's hesitant but finally takes a seat beside you, a meter's gap between you both. He looks over to see your face still scrunched up, your eyes puffy and your cheeks wet. His heart drops again, knowing he's the cause of your pain.

"___?" Bill asks.

"What?" You bluntly reply, eyes still looking forward at the water, though you can feel Bill's gaze on you.

"I... I just wanted to say that I'm real sorry," Bill replies.

"Sorry for what, exactly?" You ask him, wanting to make sure that Bill knows his mistakes.

"Not followin' the plan, doin' my own thing, fuckin' it all up. I shouldda just listened to you," Bill sighs, his eyes moving off you to look forward.

"Not just me. The lot of us were telling you to stop, yet you didn't."

"I know, I know. But I'm real sorry, and I'll do what I can to make it up to you," Bill mutters his words.

You're silent for a few seconds, thinking things through. Despite your anger, your heart aches to see your other half like this. You've never fort before, and all this anger is doing is tearing the two of you apart. Bill's promised he'll improve his ways, so all you can do is put trust in him and hope that he does.  
Besides, it's hard to resist the urge to constantly smother this big baby. So you might as well.

"Alright," you finally reply, turning to look at him. "But don't you go messin' things up again."

"I won't," Bill says as he raises his hands. "You got my word."

"Gonna need more than just your word. I wanna see improvements, not just hear them," you tell him, scooting closer and shuffling, so you're sitting in between his legs, back pressed against his chest, head in the crook of his neck.

Bill's still hesitant to hold you, placing his hands gently on you, looking down and going mushy at the sight of you snuggling up to you.

"You ain't mad?" Bill asks.

"Oh, I'm still mad. It's just hard to keep my hands off you," you smirk.

"Hm, I know how that feels," Bill tells you, tightening his grip around you, his cheek resting on your head as he snuggles you.

Bills cuddles always make you feel like you're cuddling a tamed bear. He's big and hairy, but soft and squishy. He'll warm you up in an instant, holding you tightly against him and refusing to let go. The poor man's so touch deprived so when he does get the chance to hold onto you, he'll treasure it for years.

The two of you spend some time alone, enjoying each other's company, letting your anger defuse. Hopefully, Bill would think next time, but you'll just have to wait and see.


	17. gn!Reader x Micah - Sub!Micah

“This ain’t necessary, sweetheart,” Micah tells you as he watches you tie his wrists to the bed frame. “Don’t you trust me to be a good boy?” He purrs.

“Not in the slightest,” you bluntly reply, finishing off the knot. He’s well in place. You’ll be surprised if he manages to wriggle his way out of this one.

Micah’s already hard. Kind of hard for him not to be when he’s got his pretty sweetheart in the nude, straddling his lap as he lies down on the hotel bed.

He booked the room, telling you to go get ready and enjoy your bath whilst he goes up to the room to ‘prepare.’ You’ve no idea what that meant, but you were hoping for a little surprise.

You were obviously disappointed to find him having a nap on the bed, the room no different from when he first entered.

Rather than scold him for getting you excited over nothing, you quietly undress. Micah wakes up to find you straddling him, and within a minute he’s rock solid.

And here you are, unbuttoning his shirt, letting your hands rub over his chest and stomach. He’s watching you, excited to see where this is going. You lift your hips up, so you can undo his pants, pulling them down to his thighs, followed by his undergarments.

You’d done as Micah asked, preparing yourself when you went for a bath. Micah groans as you slide down onto him. He’s not the longest cock out there, meaning you can sit on his lap with his cock fully inside you.

“I’m gettin’ real sick of you lettin’ me down like this, Micah,” you sternly tell him. His face changes; he looks worried, confused.

“What you mean, darlin’?” Micah asks.

“I thought you were gonna prepare somethin’ for us. Instead, I find you fast asleep. And to think I spent all that time getting ready, getting myself prepped for nothing.”

You’re scolding him whilst his cock’s throbbing inside you. He’s clearly impatient, trying to get some kind of friction as he moves his hips every so often. You don’t budge, refusing to give him that satisfaction.

“I was, sweetheart. I just got a little distracted with how tired I am,” Micah attempts to give you puppy-dog eyes but quickly gives up, seeing as it’s not affecting you. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he says.

“Too late for that, Micah. It’s my turn to punish you now,” you finally grin.

You lean over him to take his hat off the bedpost, putting it on and returning to your stationary position. Still smiling, you put his hat on, watching his fed-up expression.

You spend some time talking dirty to him, real filthy stuff, keeping eye-contact the entire time. He’s melting like putty, his walls breaking in front of your eyes.

“C’mon, darlin’, please. Just move a little for me, ride me a bit, please! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!” Micah begs. His wrists fidget against the ropes, trying to break free, but it’s no use.

Micah remains solid, his cock twitching every so often. He almost looks like he’s going to cry. This was clearly torture for him, having his naked s/o warming his cock whilst they tell him all the dirty things they want from him.

“You learnt your lesson?” you eventually ask, still smirking.

“Yes, sweetheart! I have! Now come on, move please. Give me something here, anything!” Micah begs, his wrists still trying to turn, hips still trying to buck and draw some kind of friction from you.

“I still ain’t finished,” you tell him, watching his face drop even more.

To his surprise, you start to ride him, using his cock to fuck yourself however you want.

He’s still begging for you to untie him, begging to fuck you into the mattress, begging to let him take charge.

Despite his whining, he’s loving every second of this. He’s loving the sight of you getting yourself off on his cock, riding him whilst wearing his hat. It’s a slutty sight, and he feeds off it.

You eventually reach climax, walls tightening around him as you cum. By now, his begging has turned into words of encouragement. “That’s it, cum on this cock for me. Oh, what a pretty sight you are.”

Micah’s expecting you to finally untie him, so he can have his turn. He watches you de-mount him, finding a cloth and wiping yourself down. His face drops again as you begin putting on your clothes, repositioning his hat on your head.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Micah almost shouts as he sees you open the door.

“For a cigarette. I won’t be long, my love,” you smile at him, closing the door behind you as you leave.

Micah can only lie there and wait, still tied to the bed, still rock solid, balls turning blue from how long you’ve been edging and teasing him.

Oooooh you’re gonna get it once you finally untie him >:)


	18. gn!Reader x Micah - We're Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon on tumblr said 'reader is in a relationship with Micah but feels like he doesn’t really care about them, so they break up with him, but he did care and they just completely broke his heart' 
> 
> :(((((((((

"Micah," you sigh. "We gotta talk."

"'Bout what?" he asks, his eyes still down on his knife, barely paying any attention to you.

"You said you'd come bed an hour ago," you tell him.

"I've been busy," Micah tells you.

"Sharpening your knife? For the tenth time today? It's sharp, Micah, stop findin' excuses," you huff, crossing your arms, stood next to him whilst he sits at the campfire.

"I just wanna make sure of it, alright?" Micah says as he looks over the blade.

"You do this every single day. Of course, it's sharp!"

"Alright, alright. No need to get in a huff," Micah tells you as he puts his knife away, chucking the whetstone to the floor. He finally looks up at you. "Why don'tcha come here?" Micah asks you, patting his lap as he puts his hands out.

"No, Micah. You ain't paid any attention to me since we got together," you scoff at him, slapping his hand away from you.

"Easy there," Micah raises his hands innocently. "What you mean I ain't paid attention to ya? I kiss you every damn day, don't I?"

"Is that it? You think your sweetheart just needs a kiss every day, and they'll be fine?" you scoff. There's really no getting through to this man. Why are you even bothering?

"You know I spend time with ya when I can-"

"-When you can? Micah! You got all the time in the world, yet you waste it sharpening the same damn knife over and over," you scoff, cutting him off. "Look, I'm fed up with this."

"Fed up with what?" Micah asks, squinting his eyes at you as he rests his hands on his thighs.

"Of this. Of you. You don't give a shit about me. Before we got together you were all over me, makin' me feel good, like I'm the only person you care about. But now we're together you don't bother at all. You.." you pause, shaking your head as you pace back and forth, trying to not cry in front of him. How dare you waste tears over this boy.

"Sweetheart?" Micah questions.

"No, I ain't your sweetheart, Micah," you tell him as you stop pacing, turning to face him, staring down at him. "I'm clearly just someone that you enjoyed flirting with and accidentally got caught up in. That's why you ain't bothered since we got together. This was clearly just meant to be a bit of fun for you," you sigh, shaking your head. "This is done, we're done. I'm goin' bed, goodnight."

You storm off, finally going to bed, heading over to what was your shared tent, despite Micah only ever stepping foot in it to fuck you. Your back is turned to him, so you don't see his jaw drop and his heart shatter, because to your surprise, Micah actually did really care about you.  
  


Micah is one of those few men who has never actually been in a relationship. He's had his fair share of partners but never tied down to anyone. You were the first and only one, and honestly... he has no idea what he's doing.

Micah assumed that once you were together then ta-da! It's all good, right? You can continue to flirt and fuck here and there, but Micah doesn't realize the problems that come alongside it, the communication and trust that you have to perfectly balance.

He's questioned it before, about whether he should tell you how inexperienced he is, how he doesn't know what he's doing. But Micah did what Micah does best; assume he's fine and carry on. He swatted away those feelings just like he does with all other ones, though he eventually chose to ignore them when they started to come back. He didn't do that with his feeling for you though, he swatted them away the first few times, but was quick to realize that damn, he has fallen for you, and it seems you have too.

It was hard for him not to. He started off with a few innocent flirtatious marks here and there, expecting rejection just like the rest of the camp, but his face turned as red as his shirt the second you flirted back. He tried to smooth talk his way in there, but it seems those butterflies in his stomach got the best of him, and you were left with a heavily blushing, stuttering Micah Bell.

So what did you do? You continued to flirt, straight to his face, telling him what a handsome man he is, how you'd love for him to take you into town some time, or sit on his lap during a game of poker.  
"I-I... Y-yeah, sweetheart. We can do those things," Micah managed to stutter back to you. You made an excuse after and left him in a pool of his own sweat, mentally beating himself up for being such an embarrassment. But later on that night you found him having a game of five finger fillet with Arthur and of course, you just had to trail over.

"Look at you go, Micah. You're gonna make poor Arthur here bleed to death," you said as you approached.

"Oh? You think I'm good?" Micah asked you, narrowly missing his finger as you distracted him. Arthur squinted his eyes at him; it's unlike Micah to not be a smug bastard.

"More than good, Micah. You seem so skilled with them hands," you say, your hand lightly resting on his shoulder as you watch him.

"They can do a lot more than play with knives, sweetheart," Micah told you.

"You should show me sometime."

"I could show you now."

Arthur quickly left, not wanting to watch you take a seat on Micah's lap as his confidence and ego finally returned to him.

After that, the two of you continued to openly flirt around camp. Most of the camp members had pulled you aside to question your intentions and to warn you about that man, but you saw past his rough and sarcastic exterior. Or you thought you did.

The second you got together, his cheesy flirting stopped.

And now you're here, sobbing in bed as you allowed yourself to get caught up in another generic no-good outlaw.

Micah, on the other hand, had gone for a walk around camp, head hunched down, brows furrowed, trying to decide who to blame. Had you been too demanding? Too needy? Too annoying?

No. Not at all.

Micah picked away at all your time together since becoming a couple, and he couldn't find one single flaw. He loved having someone be clingy towards him, he loved that feeling of being wanted and adored. At first, it made him feel sick, only because it was such a new and foreign feeling that he didn't realize what was going on at first. But eventually, he realized what it was, and those sickly feelings became normal, no longer making him queasy.

He leans against a tree. The first thing that comes to mind is that he should distract himself by cleaning his guns, but the image of you telling him off for it springs to mind. He can't help that he finds peace in cleaning his weapons; it's a damn good distraction, but he falls back on it too easily.

Instead, Micah just looks out at his surroundings, the moon acting as the only source of light in the forest. For once, he watches the leaves fall and the night critters move about. He's so used to violence and confrontation that he's never really just stood and admired the earth. It's not his cup of tea, but he's sure you'd enjoy it.

Micah knows you'd enjoy watching the earth turn with him by your side. He knows you'd love to cuddle up against him as you watch the river flow and the birds fly overhead. That's all he needed to do, take you out to do the things you enjoy. Maybe in those calmer settings, he'll be able to open up to you about not really knowing what to do in a relationship or how to communicate.

And with time, maybe he'll learn how to communicate, using those calm settings as a good environment to bring up any current problems. It's hard to get riled up and argue when the skies are blue and the earth is happy, he knows you definitely won't, and he'd feel embarrassed getting worked up and causing a scene when there's no need to.

Would he?

Micah realizes that's the first time he's ever thought that. Micah realizes that he's just solved his relationship issues by having some alone time and letting his mind wander calmly, a way that you would; He realizes that he should probably go and apologize to you.

After all, the way you make Micah feel is... well, there are no words for it, because Micah can't quite put his finger on it. He's never felt it before, and he's grown up believing that he'll never feel it, so there's no point thinking about it. But then you came along and chucked all his father's teachings out the window just with the way you look at him.

So off he goes, making his way back to camp. He takes a deep breath, clearing his throat as he gets closer to your tent and... oh, you're crying. Micah feels his heart sink. He's the cause of this.

The anger comes flooding back, but not at you, at himself, for allowing himself to hurt you like this. He's an idiot, isn't he? A reckless and chaotic man who'll never be able to change.

Micah wants to walk away, he wants to escape the way he's made you feel, so he can shoot a few strangers and pretend he's all better. But he doesn't. Micah stands outside your tent, stuck on standby as he questions what the hell he should do, and how the hell he should do it.

Should he go inside and try to win you back? Or storm away and put his walls back up that you managed to break down?


	19. gn!Reader x Micah - Epilogue Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got asked for a reunion of Micah with his former s/o. This is set before the epilogue, and I like the idea of the reader escaping before the events of Beaver Hollow, so they never found out who the rat was and who killed Arthur, cause they weren't there and never heard word of it :0

This isn't the first time you've been robbed, or attempted to be robbed. Being a gun for hire isn't too bad of a job, especially with your gunslinging background. Sure, you've had many close encounters with bullets, but you're trigger-happy and this job satisfies your urges.

You're riding through Big Valley, accompanying a stagecoach of fancy folk heading from Blackwater. They wanted to take a more scenic route to Valentine, so they were being driven through one of the prettiest plains that New Handover has ever seen.

It was no surprise when a bunch of no goods jumped out from the trees, demanding you stopped and handed them everything they had. You're outnumbered, yes, but these men looked weak - skinny and infested, their skin red and itchy, malnourished. That's probably why they were hoping their posse number would scare you, but it didn't.

"Come on now, just hand it over. No need for folk to get shot," one of them tells you.

"The only folk gettin' shot here is you. Put your guns down, little boy," you tell him, your pistols at the ready. The driver is also pointing his shotgun.

"Little boy?" he laughs. "You better watch that mouth else I'll put it to better use," he snickers.

"You ever seen someone get their tongue cut out before? It's real nasty, and I'd be happy to show ya," you tell him.

You overhear a few more gang members approaching from horseback behind you, though they seemed to have stopped a little further out from the group. The lockbox on the back of the coach seems safe, for now.

"I think this ones itchin’ for a fight, boys," you overhear one of the men behind you say. And his voice seems... familiar. He sounds like he has flem and tobacco stuck in his throat and has given up on trying to get it out.

You keep your head forward.

"I've got twelve bullets here, boys. More than enough for each of ya."

"And we've got a lot more than that, sweetheart," another man from behind you says. This time you have to look, that voice rings a very loud bell, and you can already feel your heart sinking and your stomach turning.

You slowly look over your shoulder, guns still at the ready, pointing forward, but you subconsciously lower them slightly as you figure out who that voice belongs to.

"Micah?" you question, eyes meeting his, or one of his. There's a very distinct scar over his left eye, starting at his nose and trailing above his brow. He still wears that same white hat, and a brown leather coat that you haven't seen since you were huddled up in Colter with him, all those years ago.

"Hello, sweetheart," Micah greets you, trotting his mount forward slowly and stopping beside you. He looks up at you before dismounting, standing below the carriage. "You gonna come down from there and greet me properly?" Micah asks you, offering his hand.

"You tell your men to put their guns away first. I'm on the job, Micah," you tell him.

"You heard ‘em. Guns away, we is lettin' this lot go," Micah orders them in a raised voice.

"Let them go?" Joe huffs, scowling forward at Micah. You knew it was him! Still as ugly as you remember.

"You heard me, didn't ya? Let them go."

"Fine," Joe spits, holstering his guns. The rest of Micahs men follow, along with yourself, though the driver keeps his shotgun on his lap.

"Well?" Micah asks as he looks up at you, flexing his hand as it's still raised, waiting for you. You take it, your gloved hands meeting his for the first time in years. He helps you down from the carriage, a soft smile on his lips. He still has the same moustache, though his hairs are almost fully grey. His length has gone, his hair short and swept back, and it surprisingly suits him.

"Been a while, ain't it?" Micah asks you, his hand still in yours.

"It has," you tell him.

"I went looking for you, you know," Micah informs you. You had escaped before the disaster went down, helping Tilly and Mary-Beth escape in the back of Pearson's wagon. After that, you headed back West, trying to get far away from that mess. You saw in the newspaper that Arthur had been killed by Pinkertons, the gang was no more, and everybody had gone their separate ways.

"I heard the Pinkertons finally caught up to y'all," you tell him. "Did you ever find out who the rat was?" you ask.

Micah lets out a long sigh before telling you "I'm afraid we didn't, sweetheart. Guess we'll never know," he shakes his head.

"Real shame. I was lookin' forward to cuttin' their balls off."

You feel Micah's hand tighten slightly around yours. He takes your other hand in his, raising them up to his chest tenderly.

"Where is you holdin' up? I don't wanna keep you from doin' your job, so I'll pop by. Gotta let these fine folk get to wherever they're headin'," Micah says, sending a fake smile over to the strangers in the back of the stagecoach.

"Here, actually. A little cabin just up in the trees over there," you tell him as you point down towards the valley.

"How strange. I've been roaming these parts for a while now, and I ain't ever seen no sign of you," Micah says.

"I spend most of my time on the road, workin' and all that," you shrug. "I'll be back in a few days. Why don't you pop by in a weeks time?" you ask.

"Course. I'll be there, sweetheart," Micah smiles. "Now, I ain't gonna keep you away from your job any longer," Micah tells you as his thumbs stroke over the back of your hands, still pressed against his chest.

"You better not," you joke. "You get goin' now, and take your men with you," you tell him, letting go of his hands, so you can climb back up onto the coach.

"Of course. Anythin' for you, darlin'," Micah says as he climbs onto the back of his mount. "I'll be seeing you soon," he smiles.

Micah gives you one last look before riding off, his men in tow, the sound of hooves heavy as they echo through the valley. The stagecoach driver doesn't say anything, he just gives the reigns a whip, and you're back on your way.

That warm feeling remains in your stomach for the rest of your journey, accompanying you as you ride back to your homestead, and it gets even warmer when you see Micahs horse already hitched up outside. It's no surprise that he probably picked the lock and snuck in, but you don't mind. That's Micah for you.

It's about time you enjoyed your reunion.


	20. f!Reader x John - Anxiety attack comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested some John comforting the reader whilst she has an anxiety attack about insecurities like weight and stretchmarks :[

John overheard you hyperventilating as he walked past your tent, and despite you telling him that you're fine and trying to not draw any more attention to yourself, John walked in anyway and his heart sunk when he saw you.

You're sat in your nightwear on your bedroll, tears streaming down your face as your chest rises and falls heavily, unable to properly catch your breath. Your head is pounding, and you're shaking, and John knows exactly what's going on.

"Sweetheart, do you want me to try 'n' calm you?" John asks. You just give him a little nod and watch him sit down behind you, placing his legs on either side of you and gently pulling you back to lean against his chest.

"You're gonna be fine. Let's finish this up. You want me to breathe with you? We'll calm you down together," John says as he starts to take long deep breaths, encouraging you to take them with him.

Once you're calm enough to talk, John will ask what started this. After telling him the reason, he'll cuddle you tighter and place a kiss on your head.

"Really? Darlin', you ain't got nothin' to worry about with a body as pretty at yours," John begins. He'll go on about how much he adores every part of you, saying he thinks your stretch marks are really cool and how he loves to trace over them with his fingers (or tongue if you're doing the naughty with him.)

"I got my face mauled by wolves, but I don't let it get to me! Honestly, sweetheart, I mean this. You're more than fine. You got no reason to be gettin' so upset over this," John tells you.

John wraps his arms even tighter around you, listing all his favourite parts about you, which is basically him talking about every inch of you and exactly what he likes about them because all your parts are his favourite parts!

He'll try and make you laugh by smothering you in kisses, placing kiss after kiss all over your face!! He'll blow raspberries on your cheeks and just do anything he can to make you laugh and keep you laughing.

John just wants to see you happy.

He’ll lie you down and pull the blanket over you, snuggling up behind you. John tells you he’s staying the night to make sure you don’t get another attack, adding on that you can’t protest over this. He. Is. Staying.

You’ll fall asleep with John spooning you, one arm under your head, the other around your waist, his feet tangled up with yours.

He’s still there when you wake and encourages you to have a lazy day with him, spending most of your morning just cuddling and chatting away about wherever the conversation leads to.


	21. m!Reader x Bill - Army Hookup

"Bend over a bit more," you tell Bill, pushing him down with a gentle press between his shoulder blades.

"Like this?" Bill asks as he rests his elbows on the crate, looking over his shoulder as he watches you line yourself up.

"Yeah, good," you tell him. "You ready?" you ask him.

"Just do it already, stop puttin' it off," Bill grumbles impatiently, looking forward as he keeps an eye out.

Maybe hooking up in the middle of the camp wasn't the best idea, especially when the pair of you were meant to be on guard duty. Instead, you'd both had a couple of drinks as you sat at the campfire, leaning back against a stack of crates, somehow mutually agreeing that despite being army men, the idea of hooking up with a guy was just... irresistible.

You were quick to straddle Bill's lap and grab him by the scruff of his uniform, crashing your lips against his. Bill had a firm grip on your ass as he urged you to roll your hips, your cocks rutting against each other through both of your pants, barely receiving enough attention to get off, but enough to tease you both.

Despite Bill being such a large and intimidating guy, he was the one who fell to his knees and wrapped his lips around your cock, prepping himself for you. He seemed eager, especially since he'd admitted that he'd never done this before.

You place one hand on Bills hip, the other holding your length as you slowly push into Bill. He hisses through gritted teeth, hunching forward more over the crate, his own cock pressed against the wood.

"Shit!" Bill mutters, breathing heavily as you slowly push your length all the way in, holding it there as you wait for Bill to catch up.

"Just relax," you tell him.

"I am relaxed!" Bill grunts, lying through gritted teeth.

You sigh and wait, letting Bill calm himself down. Eventually, after what felt like hours, Bill tells you to start moving. You continue at a slow pace, pulling your length almost all the way out as and slowly sliding it back in, noticing how Bill begins to hiss less and less.

"Pick it up a little," Bill eventually tells you, so you do just that.

Finally, Bill lets out a moan, trying to keep his noises under his breath to ensure neither of you accidentally woke up the other soldiers. That would be... well, they wouldn't be very happy about it, to say the least.

You decide to take a gamble and slam your hips against Bill's ass, sharply pushing your cock deep inside him. Bill lets out a mix between a moan and a sigh, the air from his lungs being pushed out as he felt the tip of your cock hit his prostate.

"Do it again," Bill mumbles quietly, so you do, drawing more of those silent moans from him. Bill eventually has to bite his bottom lip to keep himself silent, his knees feeling weaker and weaker the more you slam your cock into him. You can see him clenching his fists, his knuckles turning white as he tries his hardest to keep himself quiet, which was a challenging task for Bill.

"This still hurt?" you jokingly ask.

"S-shut up," Bill grumbles as he scrunched his eyes shut.

You return to a comfortable pace, no longer testing Bill's capacity to keep himself quiet. He's still trying his hardest not to moan, letting out sharp exhales and grumbles in his chest.

Bill eventually reaches down between his own legs to get himself off, one hand gripping onto the crate whilst the other strokes his length at a quick pace. You begin to roll your hips a little with every thrust, managing to hit his prostate and send multiple shivers down his spine. You can feel his muscles trembling beneath your palms, and the thought that you yourself had managed to turn this big gruff man into putty was enough to make you smile.

A part of Bill wants to tell you to stop, only because the pleasure is too good, and because he doesn't know how much longer he can keep quiet for. But Bill feels a bit of relief after what you say next.

"Bill, I'm close," you mutter, trying to keep it down, despite the strong sound of skin against skin echoing around the camp. "You gonna cum for me, big boy?" you tease. You've seen the way Bill's eyes go wide every time you call him that, though he'll probably never admit that he loves it.

"Mhmm, I'm close too," Bill sighs as he continues to jerk himself.

"I said..." you begin, quickly removing Bill's hat and chucking it to the floor so you can grab a fistful of his brown locks, pulling his head back slightly so you can speak directly against his ear. "You gonna cum for me, big boy? I wanna hear you say it," you order him under your breath, speaking through gritted teeth.

Bill finally allows himself to let out a moan, but still manages to keep his voice down. "Y-yeah. I'm gonna cum for you," Bill sighs, jerking his cock faster as his breaths get shorter.

"Good boy," you praise as you slam your cock into him, keeping a tight grip on his hair.

Bill lets out a grunt as he cums, the sound of you praising him tips him over the edge. You follow shortly after, pushing your cock as deep as it'll go and spilling your load against Bill's prostate, making the much larger man let out a yelp and clench his fists tightly, still riding his own high.

You're quick to pull out, shuffling to your feet, and doing your pants back up. Bill was definitely a bit too loud when he came, and you worry that someone might have heard. Bill does the same, finally placing his hat back on as he joins you back at the scout campfire.

Thankfully, there's no movement from the camp, and the two of you watch everybody tent for any signs of life. After a good few minutes, you both turn to each other in sync, smiling sinfully as you realize that you can most definitely enjoy this encounter again.


	22. gn!Reader x Kieran - Dom Kieran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg dom kieran duffy? he is trying his best

  
"C'mon, you can do better than that," Kieran tells you, a mixture of venom and a cure in his voice.   
  
He's playing the part well; Kieran had opened up about wanting to be dominant, confessing that he thought he'd feel stupid or out of character if he tried it, but you pushed him to do it, explaining that everybody starts somewhere.   
  
Kieran surprised you with a hotel room a few days later, telling you to get ready whilst he goes for a quick bath. He'd come into the bedroom wearing a fresh and fancy set of clothes; dark pants, a white shirt, and a nice vest with a colour coordinated tie. Your eyes lit up at the sight, though Kieran dipped his head nervously as his index fingers began tapping together, a common thing for him to do whenever he's anxious.   
  
After a handful of kisses and a small pep-talk, Kieran felt comfortable enough to start. He seemed lost at first, asking politely for you to get on your knees and then freezing up again. Kieran suddenly remembered something that he had brought with him and ran to the other side of the hotel room to rummage through his saddlebags, swiftly pulling out some rope.  
  
He tied your hands behind your back, though the binds are far too easy to break out of, but he'll get the hang of it eventually. Kieran then ordered you to give him a blowjob, adding on a "please," but quickly back-peddling "wait... forget I said please."   
  
The more you took of his length, the calmer he became, and now Kieran felt relaxed enough to speak to you like a true dom, though he still has a touch of his personality in everything he does.   
  
"That's it, much better," Kieran praises you. "Just like that," he coos, slowly rutting his hips after taking hold of your head, steadying your mouth so he can take over. He brushes your hair back, ensuring it doesn't fall into your eyes like the true gentleman that he is.   
  
Kieran begins to face-fuck you, his hips gaining speed within time. He's still as vocal as ever, letting out moan after moan, biting his lip to try and shush himself instinctively like he does back at camp. His eyes soon fall shut, and you can tell he's close from the way his cock pulsates against your tongue, hitting the back of your throat with every thrust.  
  
Kieran manages to give you a warning, "I'm gonna-" is all he chokes out before cumming down your throat, letting the air out from his lungs with a deep sigh. He pulls his cock from your mouth, kindly wiping the drool from the corners of your mouth with his thumb.  
  
"That was real good, sweetheart," Kieran sighs, his voice soft and tender, though it quickly changes to a much sterner tone as he simply tells you "again." 


	23. gn!Reader x Arthur - Curing his TB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little drabble of u giving arthur the meds he needs

"Do you trust me?" you ask Arthur.  
  
"Well, sure... but I ain't too sure about that," Arthur replies, pointing to the medicine in your hand. He'd attempted to read the packaging, trying to figure out what was in your mystery medicine, despite you assuring him over and over that he'd be perfectly fine. He is your sweetheart, so why won't he trust you now? You worry that he's just being paranoid, especially with everything going on right now - the gang falling apart, his father figure disappearing from his life, etc. The only good outcome from all this is that he'd got closer with his brother, as well as a few gang members, but that had definitely _cost_ him.  
  
"Arthur, I promise you, you'll be fine," you sigh, still sitting on the edge of his cot. Arthur had tried to keep you away from him, not wanting to infect the person he loves, but you'd taken precautions into your own hand whilst retrieving the medicine that Arthur needs.  
Arthur rolls his eyes, attempting to grumble, but his moody grunt comes out in the form of a cough instead, forcing Arthur to sit upright in his cot. He attempts to push you away from him, but you slip the medicine into his hand instead, not letting him move you away.  
  
His coughing soon calms down, and he's left looking over the medicine again; he gives you a quick glance before finally taking it, still with that begrudging expression on his face. "There, happy?" he asks as he takes a sip of water afterwards.  
  
"You've got to keep taking it daily until it runs out, alright?" you tell him as you take the medicine from him, placing it on his bedside table.  
  
"If that'll make you happy," Arthur replies, shuffling back down onto his cot after fluffing up his pillow.  
"It'll make me happy and make you better," you tell him, curling up against him in your usual cuddling position. The sound of Arthur's wheezy breaths can be heard as you press your ear to his chest and although the sound hurts to hear, you continue to remind yourself that he'll get better.  
  
Arthur doesn't reply, wrapping his arms around you as he pulls the blanket up, tucking it around your body and placing a light kiss on your head, barely touching you, so worried he'll infect you but struggling to resist the urge to smother you. At least you know he’ll be alright.


	24. gn!Reader x Bill - Sub!Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna milk that bear, is that too much to ask?

  
"N-now?" Bill whimpers, his cheeks as vibrant as the red flannel shirt he's still wearing, unbuttoned and barely hanging onto his shoulders. You'd yanked his pants off long ago, using his belt to bind his hands together behind his back; Bill, as always, was happy to submit, looking up at you patiently when you dropped to his level and began slowly jerking his length.

"Not yet," you coo. Bill softly grumbles at your reply, his thick muscles continuing to twitch as he bites at his bottom lip, trying to hold back on his release.

"B-but... I've been..." Bill sighs, his eyes meeting yours for a brief moment before he pulls them away, dipping his head to excuse himself for speaking out.

"You've been what, Bill?" you ask, reaching your spare hand out to cup his chin, pulling his head over so his eyes can meet yours. He doesn't look away, but you can sense the embarrassment that he's radiating, biting at his tongue as he continues to hold his orgasm back.

"...I was gonna say... that I've been good," Bill replies, his eyes moving away momentarily, head dipping down as he continues to beg for your approval.

"But you spoke outta line," you tut him, watching his eyes go wide. He's certain you aren't going to let him cum now. "Then again, you have been so good for me today," you change your tone, Bills face relaxing at your words.

"Thank you," he sighs, his body continuing to twitch as you jerk him, feeling how swollen and hard his cock is.

"Go on, Bill. You can cum," you finally approve.

Bill lets out another sigh that quickly turns into a moan, his release finally hitting mere seconds after you've given him permission to. He's a whimpering mess, as always, covering his hairy stomach with his release, as well as the back of your hand as you milk your bull.

Bill continued to melt like putty to your touches, his cock soon becoming far-too-sensitive, yet you don't give up. He attempts to speak, trying to pull together the words, so he can ask you why you're still milking him.

"We aren't done, sweetheart," you coo as you continue to jerk him, using his own release as lube, pushing him through his orgasm and getting him ready for another one. Bill can't reply, his mind hazy, his body visibly flustered and debauched. You're really showing him who's boss, aren't you? 


	25. f!Reader x Micah - First Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micah finally meets someone as snappy as him hehehe

You're new to the gang, only being here a week. So far, so good; you get along with everyone you've spoken to, and you're settling in nicely, sharing a tent with the other camp women, thankful that they're welcoming and supportive, not like some of your previous gangs...

Today is spent like all the other days, getting a few chores done in the morning, so you can free up your afternoon to do whatever you please. You're currently strolling through the camp, your next chore being to brush the horses, but a loud cough interrupts your walk.

"Fetch me a coffee, girlie," someone calls out, and you turn to see a man sat at the table, his legs propped up on the wood with a newspaper in hand. His head isn't raised, paying no mind to you, typical toxic male behaviour from a man that all the gang had warned you about, especially the other women.

Micah, his name is. He's usually quiet, keeping to his own company, quite a lone wolf for such a large gang. His head perks up, icy eyes meeting yours as he raises an eyebrow.

"You hear me? Fetch me a coffee, girl," he repeats.

You stare at him for a moment, wanting to scoff at his manners, but you don't, not wanting to spark his fuse. So, you walk off, heading over to the cooking fire and for some reason, you pour him a drink. Maybe you're eager to get on his good side, or maybe you're eager to push his buttons. Both? We'll see.  
His head is lowered again as you approach, but it slowly raises as your feet appear in his line of sight. His eyes are squinting at the sunlight, attempting to meet yours. He tilts his head confusingly as he notices the cup of coffee in your hand, and reaches out to take it.

You quickly move it away. "Ah-ah!" you tut him. "Not until you say please," you shake your head. If he wants his damn coffee, then the least he can do is be polite.

"Now, why would I say that?" he questions with a patronizing drawl, his words dragged out, and a large part of you wants to assume that cliché cowboy accent is fake.  
"If you want something, then you'll have to ask nicely," you tut him again, his brows furrowing at your comment as he removes his legs from the table.

"Or, I could just take it myself?" Micah hisses and lunges his arm forward, trying to grab the cup from you again. He misses, thankfully, else you're certain both of you would end up covered in the hot drink.

You take a step back, continuing to click your tongue at him, shaming him for his bratty behaviour. "If you ain't gonna ask politely then I guess you don't deserve it," you sigh.

Micah's jaw drops as he watches you tilt the cup, pouring its contents all over the floor, smugly grinning at him as you finally spark his fuse. Surprisingly, he doesn't blow up, but he does begin grumbling, cussing and letting out a string of profanities as he remains seated. You can't help but grin even more as you walk away, dumping the empty cup in the washing up as you pass it, finally making it over to the horses.  
"Guess that's what you deserve," Arthur says with a laugh as he passes Micah, who snaps his head around to glare at the younger man.

"She ain't gonna last here with that attitude," Micah replies as he puts his feet back up on the table, dipping his head down as he attempts to focus on the newspaper again.

"It's you that ain't gonna last with your stinkin' attitude," Arthur bites back as he carries on walking past.

"Whatever, Morgan," Micah sighs, leaving the conversation there.

He can barely focus on what he's reading, his mind going over the encounter that just happened; he can't wipe away the image of your smug grin, growing as you poured his drink away, biting the tip of your tongue to hold back from laughing directly at him. It's somewhat sadistic, sickeningly... attractive... And Micah has to eventually put down his newspaper and go for a walk in attempts to clear his head.

It seems Micah has some competition. 


	26. gn!Reader x Micah - Sharing a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [EDIT 10/03/21] added a part two since it was requested on tumblr :^)

**imagine** sharing a ride with Micah, hands on his waist whilst you ride on the back of Baylock. Your mount got spooked in the gunfight and bolted, but they're loyal, they know the way back to camp, and you're certain they'll follow.

The mission itself was easy, a simple stagecoach robbery, and your loot is stored in Baylock's saddlebags whilst you both begin your return to camp. The leather of Micah's coat is cold on your forearms, well-worn and cracking in some areas, but still slippery. There's not quite enough grip, and you almost fall off Baylock as he goes over a bump in the road.

"Woah!" Micah calls out, bringing his horse to a halt, so you can cling back onto him, shuffling a little closer, your chest pressed against his back. "You might wanna put your arms around me, don't want you fallin' off," Micah offers, looking over his shoulder at you.

You nod in agreement and wrap your arms around him, fingers brushing against each other as you meet the middle of his stomach. He's comfortable, pudgy and surprisingly cuddly, something that you weren't expecting Micah to be. He taps his spurs and continues heading back to camp, thankful that you can't see his flushed face, worked up from having somebody so close to him.

Within time, you relax, your arms shifting lower as you lazily loosen your grip, settling on his hips and waistband. You're focused on the view, watching the deer run by in the distance and the clouds flow overhead, but your focus is drawn back to Micah as he lets out a cough.

"You.. you erm, wanna move your hands back up to my waist?" he suggests, and it's then that you realize something firm is pressed against your arm. Poor Micah; with every bump in the road, you've accidentally fed some attention to his length, brushing over him to the point that he's solid, throbbing in his pants.

He doesn't know you very well, that's why he suggested you came on this robbery, so he could "get to know the new face around the camp." You're certain that this isn't what he meant by that, but the situation has risen...

Well, are you going to move your hands back up? Or help him out?

\---

"Why?" you innocently ask, batting your lashes despite Micah not being able to see your face.

"You really want me to spell it out for you?" Micah questions with a nervous laugh.

"If that's what you'd like to do," you shrug.

Your hands begin to play with Micah's waistband, fingers dipping beneath his pants, teasing him as he continues to ride. Micah lets out an "ooh," looking down to watch you fiddle with his pants, your fingers eventually finding the buttons and popping them open.

His cock springs forwards, barely held back by the thin layer of his briefs. Your fingertips brush over an obvious damp patch as you use your hand to look for his length, not quite being able to peer over his shoulder.

There it is, rock solid, and now throbbing in the palm of your hand. Micah almost jumps out of his own skin as you wrap your hand tightly around his length, moaning and sighing heavily as you give him a couple of slow, long pumps.

"This ain't exactly what I meant when I suggested you come out with me so I can get'ta know you," Micah comments, attempting to keep his eyes forward as he slumps back against you slightly.

Thank the heavens that you two are trailing down a quiet path, but you're sure Micah will at least give you a bit of warning if a stranger does come into his line of sight.

You don't tease him for long. Despite knowing that this man is short on patience, he seems relaxed and willing, letting you pump his shaft through his briefs, and let's out a sigh of relief when you finally free his length fully from his clothing.

"Awh, hell," Micah whimpers as you stroke him properly, enjoying the way his thick cock twitches in your hand whenever you brush over his sensitive tip. "I'm glad I took you out, it's been far too long since anybody gave me this kind of attention," Micah tells you, his hips twitching, bucking up into your hand.

"I'd say our robbery went pretty well," you flirtatiously comment, "seems I got my hands full with more than I expected."

"Oh, darlin'. Well, you keep workin' me like that, and your hands won't be full for much longer," Micah replies with a soft chuckle.

His length is pulsating in your hands, pre-cum dribbling from the tip, smearing over his length as you pump him a little faster. Micah lets out a groan, but he's cut short as he feels his orgasm near. He takes one hand off the reign, reaching down his side to grip onto your thigh, kneading at you, finding some form of support as he cums.

Micah's panting, letting out a line of swears under his breath; his eyes half-open to watch you milk him, and his grip on your thigh tightens. Once he's finished, you pull your hand away, grumbling at the sight of his cum smothered all over you. "Here, hang on," Micah mutters as he reaches into his saddle bags, finding a cloth for you to clean yourself up with.

Micah sorts himself out whilst you tidy yourself up, and before you know it, your hands are back around his waist, riding with him as if nothing happened. There's a small pause of silence before Micah decides to speak up.

"You'll have to let me return the favour some time," Micah offers, looking over his shoulder to flash you a grin.

"Maybe you should take me out on some more heists?"

"'Heists', sure," Micah laughs, "if that's what you wanna call 'em."

"We can go by that name... for now," you grin, resting your head against his shoulder.

"If that's what you want, sweetheart," Micah agrees, his eyes facing forward as he continues your journey home.


	27. gn!Reader x Bill - Being the big spoon

  
**imagine** you're tossing and turning yet again, unable to get comfortable for what's feels like the tenth time this week. You love sleeping beside Bill, you really do, he's everything you can ask for, especially when it comes to cuddles. Resting your chest against his is always nice, with your head in the curve of his neck and his arms around you. That's perfect. But having him spoon you? It sounds like a good idea with Bills size, but sadly, you two don't fit together as perfectly as you'd hoped.   
  
Bill's sound asleep, snoring softly, his arm stretched out under your head, and the other one around your waist. You gently unpick yourself from him, shuffling out of bed, and gently clamber over him. You thankfully don't wake him, but he begins to stir as you tuck yourself in behind him, managing to weave your arm under his head as the other one wraps around his waist, your head pressed against his back.   
  
It's perfect. He's like having a giant teddy in your arms, but Bill doesn't seem too pleased, as he awakens from the feeling of you no longer being in his arms. He mumbles your name as he lifts his head, looking around the tent for you, to then realize you're behind him. "What are you doin' back there?" he questions.   
  
"I'm cuddling you," you respond, snuggling him even more, to which he grumbles again.   
  
"Y-you can't cuddle me, I'm a grown man! I can't be the little spoon!" he protests.   
  
You shush him, clinging onto him even more. He makes no effort to push you off, why would he? You're giving him the attention he craves, although not in the form he was hoping for. His head settles back down on the pillow, a pout on his face, but his face quickly softens out as he comes to terms with the fact that he does enjoy being held like this.   
  
Yes, you're smaller than him, but it's nice; having somebody hold you in their arms, wrapping their body around yours, snuggling against your back as their hands fiddle with the fabric of your shirt.  
  
And the next night, Bill quietly asks you, barely above a whisper, if you'd spoon him again. "I'm still a grown man but... I-I really like it..."


	28. gn!Reader x Kieran - A Seductive Kiss

"Are you drunk?!" Kieran almost yelps, his index fingers nervously tapping together, uncertain where to look after the comment you just made. 

"Not at all, why? Do I have to be drunk just so I can compliment you?" you reply with a soft laugh.

"N-No, I ain't saying that... I just- well, I ain't had anyone compliment me in err, a long time," Kieran replies, his head dipped down as he speaks to you. 

You sympathetically sigh, reaching out to softly lift his head back up, the pad of your index finger pressed under his chin. His beard is rough against your touch, scraggy and barely washed, but still desirable. He looks at you nervously, eyes darting away for a brief second before meeting yours again. 

"See, I told you, you have pretty eyes," you say with a smile. Kieran smiles back, but you pick up on his nerves and lack of confidence, and the next words slip from your mouth before you can think them through properly. "I'd love to show you how pretty you are, to help you find confidence in yourself." 

Kieran's cheeks begin turning red at your comment, though his eyes remain on yours. "Y-you mean... are you asking to..." Kieran stutters, concerned that he might be taking your comment the wrong way. 

He opens his mouth to speak but is quickly cut off as you press your lips against his, reassuring him that this is definitely what you mean. At first, he's frozen, his eyes taking their time to fall shut, but his head slowly tilts against yours as he kisses you back. His hands roam your body, finding the perfect place to settle, but he's spoilt for choice and continues to flick between all your perfect spots. 

"Come with me," you mutter against his lips, lightly tugging at his neckerchief as you lead him to your tent, thankful that you had found him awake this late, with nobody else to question what the two of you are up to. 

He almost stumbles into you as you get comfortable in your tent, pinning you against your cot as he climbs in, not wanting to break the kiss despite his slender limbs getting tangled up in yours. But he does break the kiss, only briefly, as you remove his hat and softly tug at his hair. His moan is just below a whimper, soft and quiet, almost silent, and he looks at you with hazy eyes before kissing you again. 

This is going to be a long night.


	29. gn!Reader x Micah - A Public Kiss

Micah had offered to keep the relationship private, obviously worried that you'd be bombarded with questions and concerns because, well, it's Micah that you're dating. Why wouldn't anybody question that?  
It surprised you, and you could tell he was slightly uncomfortable with it, but you agreed, "just for a little while," you told him, and he seemed alright with your reply.

That had been a handful of weeks ago and since then, Micah had begun to grow impatient. He hated watching other camp members flirt with you, usually in full view of Micah because they knew damn-well what they were doing. It's no secret that Micah is sweet on you, though it is a secret that you two are already together.

Sean was really on your tail today, telling you about your future wedding with him, the life you'd live together, as well as the handful of dogs Sean wanted to adopt and raise with you. He continued to look directly into Micah's eyes in the distance, knowing Micah wouldn't approach because he had no ground to stand on; he can't just march over there and demand Sean backs off, exposing your relationship and possibly getting an earful off you.

So, all Micah could do was sit in the background and watch, or he was, eventually hitting his breaking point and storming off. He knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt him, you'd done nothing but reject the other camp members, picking up on the game they were all playing just to wind Micah up.

Well, today you'd had enough.

"-and I was thinking we could have a garden for the dogs to run in, maybe dig holes or whatever, I dunno," Sean continues to blabber on, leaning against the table whilst you continue cutting vegetables for tonight's dinner.

"Mhmm, sound good," you nod along, more focused on the task at hand rather than Sean's fantasies with you.

"I ain't thought about what we'll call the pups, guess we'll wait and- OH! Look who it is, heh," Sean chuckles, finally catching your attention as you lift your head. Micah's approaching with two rabbits in hand. Has he... gone hunting? Just so he'll have an excuse to approach you and save you from Sean's antics?

"Be careful, this ones got a real, mean bite to him," Sean pretends to whisper to you whilst making eye contact with Micah, prodding his buttons as always.

"I do, so, why don't you run along before you get bit?" Micah monotonously replies, keeping his eyes away from Sean's. He places his kill on the table, his eyes flicking up to meet yours.

Sean goes to nip back at Micahs comment, but you cut him off, speaking directly to Micah. "Didn't know you were a hunter, Micah," you tell him with a slight smirk, biting at your tongue to prevent your laughter.

This time, Sean manages to butt in. "He ain't! We all know this fella here is only pretending to hunt, so he has an excuse to talk to you. I bet he rode straight to the butcher and brought those!" Sean says with a grin, pointing to the rabbits on the table.

"And even if I did, it's more work than you've been doing, Macguire," Micah replies, rolling his eyes before beginning to walk off.

Sean chuckles again, swaying about on his feet as he watches Micah accept his defeat. You're unsatisfied with the result, calling out after Micah and beckoning him back over. He gives you a puzzled look.

"You forgot somethin'," you tell him with a soft smile. Micah goes to open his mouth, but you're quick to lean over the table and leave a kiss on his lips, the brim of his hat brushing against the top of your head as you have to dip under it to reach him. There's a cocky grin on his face as you move away; Micah chuckles to himself, satisfied that the camp finally knows you two are together.

"I knew it! Alright, c'mon, pay up my lovely camp members. Ya boy Sean has won the bet!"


	30. gn!Reader x High Honor Micah - A Distracting Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for context: I have a headcanon that high honor Micah would be a Sheriff. He's still pretty much the same, just a bit nicer, and with a lot of power

"So, how much longer are you gonna keep me locked up for? I was only being drunk and disorderly," you pout against the bars, leaning your body against them, eyeing up Sheriff Bell as he relaxes at his desk.

You'd flirted with the Sheriff after coming out the Saloon one evening; he's always been quite the catch, confident and handsome, but there's an obvious feral side to him, one that you hoped on bringing out. Well, he locked you up in one of his cells, feeding you generously during your hangover, and now he'd kept you here a second night, and you just couldn't understand why. Yeah, you were short on cash, so you couldn't pay your own bail, but you don't think that's the only reason why he's keeping you here.

"Like I said, until you've done your time," Sheriff Bell replies, his eyes meeting yours as he slowly picks his feet off his desk. He stands, leaving his pristine white hat on his desk, and makes his way over to you, brushing back his short golden locks into his usual swept-back style. 

"And how long is my time?" you ask as he leans against the bars, matching your stance. 

"However long I decide, you were being quite the handful. You remember any of those things you said to me?" He questions, smirking ever so slightly.

"I remember bein' a flirt, but that's about it. I don't remember the specifics," you say with a shrug.

Sheriff Bell grins as he shifts his weight, resting his forehead against the cold bars as he speaks to you, looking far too comfortable and relaxed for a man on duty. Shouldn't he be outside ensuring the safety of his town? Not brushing up against the cell bars like a cat as he flirts with you. 

"Shame," Sheriff Bell tuts with a click of his tongue. "Now, there ain't nothing wrong with flirtin', but bein' drunk and disorderly in my town? That's a crime punish-"

You cut him off, pressing your forehead against the cell bars to plant a kiss on his lips, the bars barely keeping the two of you apart. It's quick and surprising, Sheriff Bell's eyes going wide and his cheeks turning as red as his vest; but a smile soon creeps over his face as he moves his weight away from the bars, letting out a chuckle whilst going through the draws to his desk.

"Real cheeky, ain'tcha?" Sheriff Bell tells you as he pulls out his cell keys. He straightens his back and turns to you, dangling the keys, the metal clanking together as he softly shakes them. "You gonna pull any more surprises on me? Or be good and let me deliver a suitable punishment for your crimes?"


	31. gn!Reader x Micah - A Forbidden Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i've gone through a lot of kiss prompts lately lol

"C'mon, get going," Micah rushes you, biting at his bottom lip every so often, holding back a hoard of words that will only make things agonizingly worse. 

"Why?" you pout. Neither of you wants to leave just yet, but Micah is trying to push you away. He hates attachments but you'd managed to sneak in there; well, Micah had managed to sneak into your heart whilst you were attempting to turn him into jail. He'd pestered you throughout the few days ride, wearing you down with his flirting and sappy comments, and it worked as you finally set him free.

You thought it was all a trick, a dumb trick that you fell for, but Micah showed up on your doorstep one day, grinning from ear to ear as he said "I told ya you'd see me again." But you're a person of the Law and Micah goes against your kind, the two of you now find yourselves in a forbidden love situation, and God, does it hurt. 

"I'm on the move again, the gang said they'll be leaving before sunset. And well, the suns about to set, sweetheart, so I need to go and catch up with them," Micah explains, pulling you up to his feet from the campsite that you'd set up during your few days together.

"And what if I don't want you to leave, hm? What if I just try and capture you again and keep you all for myself?" you tease, holding onto Micah's hands as he attempts to pull you over to your horse, but you continue to block his path. 

"As much as I'd like that, you know it wouldn't work," Micah replies, keeping his eyes off yours, trying to avoid such thoughts of a pleasantly painful future with you. He'd never survive confined to four walls and a roof, and you'd never survive living permanently on the open road. Your lives have crossed and again they must part, probably never to cross again, not unless Micah says so.

You pout but allow him to lead you over to your mount, letting the conversation end there. "You gonna let me say goodbye then? Or bat them lashes for the hundredth time and tempt me into letting you stay?" Micah asks with that cliché drawl, the one that men of the open road always have. You sigh but nod, "I'll let you say goodbye. But is this the last time?" you question. 

"Maybe," Micah shrugs. "We'll have to see if and when our paths decide to cross. Fate and all that, I suppose," Micah tells you, his eyes finally meeting yours as he wraps his arms around your waist. "Now c'mon. You've got a job to get back to, and I've got folk that I need to rob," Micah comments.

"Let's hope I catch you in the act," you smirk. Micah shakes his head again. 

"And set me free again? Sure, I'm fine with that," he laughs. His hands move from your waist to cup your jawline, stormy blue eyes gazing into yours. "Now go on, get goin'," Micah tells you in a surprisingly tender tone. For a man that has his walls high up, he has far too many cracks in them, letting his sappy personality leak through, but he seems to allow it, but only for you.

"Fine," you sigh. Micah pulls your lips against his, ever so slightly chapped but perfectly damp. You've never kissed an outlaw before, not until you met Micah, but you've always questioned if they'd be any good at all the romantic stuff - the answer is definitely yes. Micah knows how to mix his lips with yours, he knows when to let your tongues tie, and when to nibble at your bottom lip. He could make your knees buckle beneath you with the smallest of kisses, playing your heartstrings like the finest musician from Saint Denis. 

As always, Micah's the one to break it, placing a peck on your cheek as he urges you on. "Go on, off you ride," he tells you, removing his hands from your jawline. Your hands slip from his as you let out another sigh, but you turn and climb up onto your mount, settling in the saddle and picking up the reigns. You look down at Micah, resting his hands on his gun belt. 

"Till our paths cross again," you tell him. 

"Let's hope they do," Micah says with a nod. 

With a tap of your spurs, your figure turns into dust, heading back to civilization, leaving Micah behind. Both of you know you can never be together, but it's nice to pretend sometimes.


	32. gn!Reader x Sean - A Bumpy Kiss

"Ay, watch it," Sean says with a laugh as you trip on the corner of the table, breaking the kiss with wide eyes. Sean breaks your fall, holding you steady as you re-gain balance and move your eyes to meet his. 

"Who put that there?" you laugh, but before Sean can respond your lips are back against his. He lets out a soft moan as you return to kissing him, his cheeks quickly turning as red as his hair. Both of you are still trying to move over to the bed, spending the night in this abandoned cabin that you'd stumbled across. You know it's abandoned as there was a corpse outside, a good few meters away, or what's left of one at least. 

The cabin is still in surprisingly good shape, but you've still placed your own roll mat over the bed, not trusting the blankets underneath. Sean let you make the cabin cosy as he began drinking after scoffing down his dinner, and as always, one thing leads to another.

"Oof!" Seans lungs heavily deflate, and you feel his body bump against yours. He peers over his shoulder to see that he's bumped into the bedside table, letting out a laugh as he realizes his mistake. "I'm gettin' as bad as you, aren't I?" Sean teases, giving you a lopsided smile and his generic laugh. 

"You're the drunk one here, not me," you remind him. 

"Aye, but you bumped into that table first," Sean chuckles. 

All you do is roll your eyes and return to kissing him, quickly shutting him up. He always melts like putty in your hands; you use this to your advantage, often strolling over to him in camp and giving him a kiss whenever he's chewing someone's ear off. Arthur had once told you to intervene when he saw Sean bickering with Kieran, and you gladly did so, saving Kieran from another black eye before Sean's temper got the better of him. 

Finally, you've reached the bed and Sean hits the bedroll first, his scrawny limbs shuffling backward onto the bed, humming mischievously when you straddle him and push his chest down, pinning him to the mattress. His hands cling onto your hips, pulling his crotch against yours.

There's a loud creek and both of you stop what you're doing, lifting your head up to figure out where the sound came from. Both of you soon realize what made that sound as the bed frame collapses, the mattress thudding onto the floor with both of you on top of it. 

Maybe this abandoned cabin wasn't the best idea.


	33. gn!Reader x Javier - A Distracting Kiss

Javier's been waiting patiently for Arthur for a while now, sat at the table as he cleans through his weapons, ensuring they're good to go on this misleading looking heist. There's an odd family up north that Javier overheard are sitting on gold, and regardless if it's bait or not, Javier wants to ensure he's well prepared. 

You attempted to pester Javier earlier, but he shooed you away, babbling on about how he wanted to have his weapons ready for whenever Arthur rolled back into camp. Arthur's been away for a few days now, but he tends to pop back often and that time is soon approaching. You've done all your chores for the day and want to at least relax beside your partner whilst he works, but he keeps saying no as he knows you're a distraction.

But is there really anything wrong with being distracted for a little while? A minute at most? All you're after is a kiss, and if Javier wants to give you more attention then you'll definitely take it. 

He's wrapped up in a bundle of coats and jackets, his sombrero slung over his head, dipped down as he focuses on what he's doing. Perfect. You wander past him, and he barely notices you, too focused on cleaning out the cylinder to his pistol. You sneak up behind him and gently reach out, grasping onto the brim of his sombrero and swiftly remove it from his head, tilting it forward as you move it so the tie escapes from under his chin. 

Javier doesn't move, but he says your name, knowing exactly who's messing with him. 

"What?" you innocently ask as you take a step beside him, peering down as he continues to work. 

"Give me back my-" Javier begins to say as he lifts his head up, finally meeting your gaze, but you dip your head down to press your lips against his. 

It's just a peck, a small kiss on his lips but as you go to pull away, Javier moves a gloved hand up to pull you back down by your chin, reconnecting your lips and treating you to a proper kiss. You let out a soft chuckle as the kiss breaks away, placing his sombrero back on his head as he begins to tut you. 

"So needy, aren't you?" Javier asks as he adjusts his hat.

"Not my fault that you've been too busy with work," you reply as Javier swirls his body to the side of the chair, pulling you down to settle on his lap. 

"I know, and I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you. I just wanna make sure I'm ready to go," Javier tells you, settling his arms around your waist.

"Have you got at least a minute to help your poor sweetheart out?" you flirt, playfully begging for his attention. 

"Eh, for you? I'll give you two," Javier says with a laugh. 

You move one hand off his shoulders to remove his sombrero again, lazily holding it in your hand as he dips his head in for another kiss. Javier really does make up for all the time he's been ignoring you, gliding his lips across your sweetly, his moustache trailing across your upper lip; you know he's recently trimmed as it's no longer prickly. Javier moves one hand from your waist to wrap around the back of your head, clinging onto you as he deepens the kiss. He's definitely getting a little worked up... you understand now why he considers you to be such a distraction.

A cough alerts the two of you and you both break the kiss with wide eyes to see Arthur standing a few feet away, trying not to make direct eye contact.

"You... err... wanted to see me, Javier?"


	34. gn!Reader x Bill - An 'I almost lost you' Kiss

Bill came storming into the camp during the dark hours of the night, cradling your unconscious body as he began screaming for help. He has little knowledge when it comes to injuries, always relying on certain camp members to patch him up when he's down, and now you're the one in need. You ended up being fine, taken care of, and tucked into bed. Bill sat on his knees beside your cot, his forearms resting on the canvas, his head cradled in his arms as he keeps his eyes fixated on you. You're still unconscious and will be for a few days, but Bill isn't going to move a muscle until you wake. 

Dutch and Hosea both tried talking to him, reassuring him, telling him that you'll be fine and that he needs to just keep himself busy in the meantime. He wouldn't move at first, but within a few days, he began eating properly again, often grabbing his bowl of stew and returning to your tent, so he could eat beside you.   
Arthur then tried to get him to come out on a heist, despite knowing that he'd say no, and of course, he did reject the offer. The camp felt for him, they really did, knowing just how much you mean to him, as well as how close the two of you are. 

Finally, you begin to stir and Bills ears perk up as he watches you come back to life. You let out a dry cough as you lick your lips, dying from dehydration. Before you can even ask for a drink, Bill already has one in his hands, a spare glass of water that he's kept at the ready for when you return to the conscious world. He helps you sit up, shuffling on the cot, so you can lean your back against his chest, supporting your weight whilst you gulp down your drink. 

You let out a relieved sigh once the glass is empty, rolling your head back to rest on Bills shoulder as you catch your breath. "How long have I been out for?" you question. 

"Few days," Bill tells you. "You have woken up a few times, but you probably don't remember," he informs you. The most your body had woken up for was water, running on autopilot before falling back into a deep slumber. 

"You hungry?" Bill questions, and you eagerly nod. Your rumbling stomach probably woke you up, that or the dehydration, but you're conscious now and Bill's peeling off the lid of some canned fruit, passing you the container, and you lazily pick the fruit from the juice and eat it. 

The more you eat, the more you wake up, and Bill quickly excuses himself, so he can get more water for you. You slowly become a normally functioning adult, or as much of one as you can be, and the aftershock of the wound is yet to kick in. Good. You don't want to be dealing with such pain right now. 

Bill sits back down beside you, peering over as you cross your legs and wrap the blankets around your shoulders. Your mind flashes back into how you got into such a state, faintly remembering you and Bill having an argument right before a bunch of Lemoyne Raiders had jumped both of you. Whatever happened, happened, but Bill was the one who brought you back to safety and stuck beside you throughout it all. 

"I, erm... I'm sorry... 'bout what happened," Bill tells you as he stares at the earth below, shuffling back onto the cot more, so he can softly swing his feet off the side like a nervous child. 

"It's done now," you shrug. You go to continue, but Bill speaks before you can.

"I really mean it. I shouldn't have argued with you. You was in the right 'n'... if I wasn't bein' so stupid then we wouldda seen them comin'," Bill begins. You know what's coming; Bill will begin his ten-page essay of an apology, probably crying after his first paragraph. Deep down he's a big soft teddy bear who only allows you to truly see how sensitive he is. He's easy to hurt, and it's even easier to make him cry, only he'll bite his tongue to the point that it bleeds whenever he's close to that teary state around anybody but you. 

"Bill," you say, cutting him off for his own good. He peeks his eyes over to yours, already becoming glossy, and you notice that his bottom lip has begun to shake. "It's alright, really, I mean it," you tell him as you shuffle closer, wrapping your arms around his and leaning on his shoulder. His large paw rests on your thighs as he leans his head against yours, his hat long gone.

"You sure? Cause I really am, I promise I'll-" 

"Bill," you softly say again, slowly lifting your head up, your eyes meeting his. He blinks heavily, letting a few tears fall, and wipes them away with his spare hand. You take the opportunity to cup his jawline, your thumb rubbing over his thick beard, eventually holding him steady, so you can lean up and steal a kiss. 

The tears continue to fall even more as Bill kisses you. He shifts his weight, spinning his body to face yours, your lips locking together properly. He doesn't kiss you for long, just enough to reintroduce your lips, breaking it, and starting up his apology again. 

"I almost lost you," he pouts.

"But you didn't," you remind him, gently kissing his cheeks, one after the other, followed by his nose, then forehead. He still looks like a scolded puppy, and it'll take some time to get it into his head that you're not mad at him; he's going to need a lot of reassurance, and you're more than willing to give it. 

"You wanna take a nap with me?" you question. Bill nods in agreement; he shuffles up fully onto the cot, lying down and stretching one arm out, so you can curl up into him, fitting together perfectly. He places a tender kiss on your forehead as he pulls the blankets up and over you, ensuring you're tucked in whilst he lets his half just drape over himself. 

Bill nuzzles into you, cradling you in his arms, ensuring that he'll keep you safe from now on. 


	35. gn!Reader x Micah - A Distracting Kiss

  
There he goes again, cleaning those damn guns of his. You understand, they're 'precious', and you're surprised he hasn't named them. But why does he feel the need to clean them every single day, and even worse, multiple times a day?!  
They're not dirty, they're far from dirty, but he could at least spend his time giving you a bit of attention rather than obsessing over his firearms.

You're huffing and pouting as you do your chores, and Arthur passes by making a comment "Just go and distract him if it bothers you that much!"

Huh, maybe that's not a bad idea?

The vegetables for supper are finally chopped, and after washing your hand and removing your apron, you're wandering over to the campfire. Micah knows it's you just from your footsteps, else he'd have an awkward interaction with another camp member after greeting you with a "Hey, Sweetheart," despite approaching him from behind.

"You look busy," you comment as you rest your hands on his shoulders, eventually resting your cheek against the top of his hat, peering over the brim at those cursed items.

"Busiest man in camp," he sarcastically comments, yet seems a little offended when you laugh at his reply.

"Ain't you just," you reply. "You got any time for me in that busy schedule of yours?" you question as you take a seat beside him, resting a hand on his thigh.

"Maybe in a little while, we can go or a ride, if you'd like," Micah comments, his eyes still fixated as he continues to clean his guns.

You pout and give his thigh a little squeeze, but still, his attention is far from focused on you. "Micah," you call out, and finally, he looks at you, frowning and replying "what?"

You scoot even closer and with your fingertips pressed under his chin, keeping his head up, you lean in and steal a kiss. It's a soft peck, quick and gentle, but enough for Micah to pull you back in for another kiss. Bingo, he's taken the bait, and you're enjoying locking lips with him as your other hand moves to his shirt. You know where he keeps his gun oil, in his shirt pocket, and you manage to sneak your hand in whilst he's occupied.

You're almost certain he felt you, but from the way he bites at your lip as he breaks the kiss, you assume he thinks you were just feeling him up. "Later," he comments, meaning he definitely thinks you were coming onto him.

"Alright," you reply as you play along, standing up and flashing him a look before wandering off, slipping his gun oil into your pocket.

Micah watches you leave before dipping his head back down and turning his focus to cleaning, one of the very few chores he's happy to do. The oil on his cloth soon runs dry, and he reaches a grubby hand into his shirt pocket to pull out the oil, only to find it's not there. Micah looks up, the cogs in his brain turning as he pieces everything together.

"Clever, real clever," he swears under his breath, and can't help but grin at your sneaky gesture. He begrudgingly puts his guns away, leaving the cloth behind as he stands, making his way through the camp to find you.

"Fine. You win, sweetheart. Let's go for that ride."  



	36. m!Reader x Bill - Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small drabble of some mlm time!!

"N-now?" Bill questions.

"Not yet," you reply.

"Oh, come on," Bill grumbles.

"I said not yet, big guy."

You know Bill is pouting, despite not being able to see his face. To be fair, you're not surprised his patience is running thin, especially since you've already came and refused Bill's orgasm; the poor man is leaking, his cheeks and body flushed red, and a trail of pre-cum running from the tip of his cock to the bedsheets. He groans again as you take a fistful of his hair and yank his head up, curving his back, pulling his body against yours as you continue to slam into him.

Bill sighs heavily as you pick up the pace, his mouth remaining parted, moaning and groaning as the sound of skin against skin echoes around the hotel room. How Bill hasn't accidentally came is beyond you, but maybe it's because you've been training him for so long? He's accidentally came during previous sessions, though you're almost certain some times were intentional, mostly because Bill enjoys the way you pull him over his lap and teach him a lesson as your hand is introduced to his rear. He even came once during one of your spanking sessions, though the poor man was so flustered afterward.

You let go of Bills hair, only for your hand to trail south and settle between his shoulder blades, pushing at them so Bill's upper half falls limp against the bed, his ass in the air. He's quite the sight, for your eyes only, apart from that one time when poor Arthur walked in after he heard the sound of Bill whimpering, worried the poor man was in pain; that's why you two don't hook up in camp any more, well, you don't have loud or risky sex in camp any more, just the odd spoon-fucking whenever Bill wakes you up by grinding his ass against your crotch.

"C-c'mon," Bill sighs again, and part of you is starting to feel bad for him.

"Why?" you playfully reply, and Bill grumbles at your response.

"I've been real good, you know. I ain't came once, followed all your orders, been a good boy," Bill attempts to barter with you.

"You can cum when I cum."

"Fine," Bill sighs, and is probably rolling his eyes at your response.

It's a good thing you have another orgasm sitting on the fence, and you continue to thrust into Bill, enjoying his whimpers and pants, along with the obvious debauched state he's in. He's practically sobbing with relief when you tell him you're about to cum, and reaches between his legs to begin jerking himself. Your grip on Bill's waist is tight as you slam your cock into him and hold it there, spilling your load inside him, joining the other load you filled him with earlier.

Bill bites the bedsheets as he cums, knowing he'll be a mewling mess if he doesn't; the only thing he makes a mess of is the bedding, milking his load from his cock, soaking the bedding as his body shudders from his release. Bill narrowly avoids it as you slip out of him, rolling onto his back and falling limp on the bed.

He's exhausted, as always, probably more drained than you despite not doing any of the hard work; but Bill stretches an arm out as an offering, despite both of you being sweaty, and sighs happily when you curl up against his chest.

"You wanna have a bath?" you offer.

"You sayin' I smell?" Bill questions.

"Yep."

"... sure, let's just catch our breaths first."


	37. gn!Reader x Micah - Puppy Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah buys a pretens for YOUR dog, or are they?!

"It's for the baby." 

"What?" you question, "what baby?"

"The dog."

You tilt your head to the side as you repeat the words "baby," and watch as Micah beckons over your pup. He wasn't even hesitant when you first got then, he instead straight up protested, using the excuse of "you know I don't like dogs!" and "you'll end up lovin' that thing more than me!"

Well, you're almost certain that Micah now loves your pup more than you, considering he's currently fussing the 'baby', cooing at them, and showing the present he's brought in town for them.

"You like it? Course you like it! It's green, just like mine, we're gonna be a real pair, you and I," Micah says in the mushiest voice you've ever heard. Actually, you have over-heard him using this voice once before, a while back when he thought you were fast asleep. Your pup had come to bother Micah as he sat by the campfire outside your tent, and you stirred in your sleep, waking once you heard the noises from outside.

You had crept forward and peeked through the tent flaps, to find Micah coddling your pup, letting them sit in his lap as he gave them the fussing of the lifetime. "You're a real good pup, you know that? Just don't tell anyone I told you that... who am I kiddin', you can't talk, guess my secrets safe with you."

And now you're watching Micah fasten his present around your dogs neck, a green neckerchief, the exact same colour as his. "See, told you it'd suit ya. Real pretty thing, ain'tcha? Bet you're gonna show that off to the rest of the gang now, huh?"

"Micah?" you question, and Micah doesn't look up at you until you repeat his name again. "I thought you didn't like them...?"

"We have a mutual understanding," Micah explains.

"And what would that be?"

"You don't need to know that," Micah rolls his eyes at you, before turning his attention back to your pup. "See, I told you they'd end up tryna butt into our business," he tells them.

You're left speechless, dazed and confused, watching in awe as Micah stands and places a kiss to your cheek before walking off, following your pup out past the horses after retrieving a ball from his saddlebags. He speaks to your pup again, his words trailing off into the distance, but you catch something along the lines of "I'm spoiling you rotten, got this in town for you too. Let's wear you out with a game of fetch, maybe then you won't be all energized and lick my face at the campfire later."


	38. gn!Reader x Micah - Morning snuggles

  
You're thankful you brought those new curtains recently, the suns rays no longer blind you awake every morning, and now you can laze in bed for as long as you want. You're doing that now, rolling over with a slight stretch, snuggling your head down into the pillow as you lay on your side. The only obvious flaw is the sound of your rooster screaming in the distance, but you knew what you signed up for when you chose this life.

There's a soft grumble behind you, followed by some shuffling and then an arm settling around your waist. You feel your sweetheart press his head against your back, planting a soft kiss on your shoulder before pulling your body tightly against his. Once more, your eyes fall shut, and you suddenly realize that you haven't felt peace like this before.

The storm has passed, there's no more rainy days, apart from the natural ones that water your crops; you're no longer constantly on edge, sleeping with one eye open, double-checking the face of every stranger that passes you. You've earnt your freedom, slaved away and ground down to the bone to get here, but you're here now, and you only have yourself to thank for your own efforts.

Who would have known that you'd end up with a stable job, a house in your name with a few farm animals to keep you afloat, and a sweetheart whose finally put a ring on your finger. The urge to coddle him overwhelms you, and you roll over d to face him.

Micah's eyes remain shut as he pulls you against him once more, one arm under your head, and the other trailing along your back, preventing your shirt from pressing against your skin. Your hand moves up to brush a few of the short hairs off his face, his dirty blonde hair now complimented with short, grey roots. Your hand then trails down across his face, over his prominent cheekbones, and brushing along his facial hair - the same style, but constantly kept immaculate due to having the time and facilities to keep himself clean.

Micah stirs, but he keeps his eyes shut as he speaks to you. "You ready to start the day?" he questions in a sleepy voice.

"No," you sigh, "just a little longer."

Micah lets out a soft laugh, "I ain't gonna disagree with that."

You shuffle down the bed so you can press your head against his chest, his chin settling on the top of your head. Micah places a kiss there before nuzzling against you, holding you tightly, enjoying the way you feel in his arms. Again, you shut your eyes, and enjoy lazing the morning away, knowing there's no need to rush your day, especially now your sweetheart is here to halve your load.

  
Maybe leaving the gang was a good choice after all.


	39. gn!Reader x Charles - Morning Surprise

  
You're groggier than usual this morning; eyes barely open, legs struggling to hold your body up, mouth dry despite the drink you have in your hand. How your sweetheart, Charles, gets up earlier than you will forever remain a mystery.

He's done his usual this morning, getting up an hour or so before you, mostly so he can have an undisturbed dip in the lake. He then begins doing his chores, having a break from them when he overhears you groan awake, and enters your tent with a kiss and a coffee. Charles then leaves you to it, usually finding you around mid day once he's finished his chores.

But you know who's approaching from the sound of his light footsteps. You're expecting Charles to come and say "look whose finally up," followed by a kiss to your cheek, and you're pleasantly surprised when you feel his large hands grip onto your waist, slipping around you and hugging you from behind.

"You're up," Charles comments as he kisses your temple, resting his head on your shoulder afterwards.

"Mhmm," you nod, and almost yelp when Charles pulls you firmly against his chest.

Oh, it's hard not to miss the feeling of his solid length pressed against your ass. His hands slide off your waist, firmly gripping your ass, and he gives your hips a small roll, just once, but it's enough to spike your arousal whilst he teases the both of you.

You're about to ask what's got him so worked up this morning, but he's beat you to it, making a comment directly into your ear, barely above a whisper, his tone low and husk. "That outfit you brought yesterday, you should put it on later. I'll make sure you know just how good you look in it."

And just like that, Charles is gone, leaving you in a flustered state. Hey, at least you're awake now... but did anybody see that?


End file.
